


Stolen

by Mirkys_Concubine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Chefy-Harry, Complete, F/M, Humor, I would totally empathise with Bella, M/M, Major AU, Not Hogwarts Compliant, Not Potter Series Compliant, OOC Harry, Other, Romance, multi-chapter, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 22:29:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 24,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6489871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirkys_Concubine/pseuds/Mirkys_Concubine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While visiting his father Harry really didn't mean to steal his half sister's fiancé… it just sorta… happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was written back in 2011. You do the math.  
> 1) Harry isn't a sweet innocent - BAMF - or PTSd Gryffindor. Harry is an asshole at times. He will come off as a douche I think. He's nice, he's a good person, he's just... well He's Harry who has no real love for Bella - just affection.   
> 2) Flamers, yea I know.   
> 3) This is Complete. If it's a lil confusing then apologies. I will gladly answer all questions.

Title: Stolen

Author: Mirky

Rating: PG13.R

Pairing: Harry/Jacob , Jacob/Bella

Summary: While visiting his father Harry really didn't mean to steal his half sister's fiancé… it just sorta… happened.

AN: This story is complete, all that's needed right now is to edit the Epilogue but I hope you still find it in you to review because I'm sure I've mucked something up lol. So... just to clarify, there's no Mpreg and this is completely AU. Harry is Charlie's son, not James though that relationship (LE&JP) had happened at one time. Bella's not really a bitch here but someone who deserves some pity.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stolen

I

Harry really didn't mean to steal his half sister's fiancé… it just sorta… happened.

.

When Bella chose Jacob over Edward she had thought she was making the best choice. Oh she loved Edward still to this day; the Vampire would always hold a place in her still beating heart. It had been when she had a moment to herself amongst the chaos that she considered, is this what I want?

It was during this time that certain urgings that were foreign frightened her, never in her life had she ever considered carrying a child but the thought of missing out on that experience terrified her into a panic. With haste once all was said and done she made her decision. With time she wondered, did she make a hasty one? Lying in her lover's arms she didn't think so, with the murmurings of love and the strong possessive hold that was too hot, she couldn't regret her choice of choosing Jacob. The Cullen's had left Forks, all her belongings concerning them were missing and she was a given a sense of déjà vu of when Edward left the first time but she forced herself not to think about it.

She refused to consider whether she made the right decision or not. The voice of Rosalie's complaining of what a woman misses nagged at her still, the many regrets she heard the family spill out had made her blind with the negative far outweighing the good, the good being Edward whose cold touch was now just a figment of her imagination, it all seemed so unreal. A dream that nagged at her subconscious and wouldn't let her be. Choosing Jacob was choosing life; she would live and die gracefully with grandchildren to tell tales to, as long as Jacob was by her side she could spend the rest of her mortality content.

It wasn't so bad being the mate of a shape shifter. Snuggling into the chest of her lover she listened to the quick thump of his heart, being what he was his body didn't do normal; there was the illusion of normalcy when it came to Jacob and the rest of the pack… "Sleep Bella." Jacob murmured as he shifted. For a moment she wondered if Jacob was suddenly channeling her ex's odd ability but that thought was quickly pushed away, deep, buried away with the others she mourned.

Closing her eyes she knew she made the right choice, she just had to have. Jacob said he loved her, Jacob promised her a life, promised her a future, promised her things that not even Edward could.

.

Charlie felt as if his face would fall off, his cheeks hurt from smiling so much and he was sure his excitement would cause him to have a fit. "I – Harry – I can't wait." Charlie stuttered, stunned still. When he awoke that morning to an empty house he never expected to get such a phone call from his son. Of course they talked daily, sometimes twice a day, but to have his son whom he hadn't seen in over two years just call up and ask to move in was beyond what he could possibly dream.

The excited chatter continues and when Charlie does hang up he finds that his cereal is no longer edible and his coffee cold. Dumping his meager breakfast he warms his cup in the microwave in a daze, his son was coming to stay. God had it really been so long since he last caught sight of Harry? As the microwave hummed Charlie took a moment to make his way to the living room where he stood before the mantle and pushed aside some of Bella's photos to pull out one that was of him and his son.

Fingers running over the face of Harry's smile he remembered the joking and happy child he had helped raise, sad to say he felt much closer with Harry than he ever could with Bella whom he without a doubt loved. Harry's mother lived only two towns over and while the week long affair had been brief they remained friends and even now occasionally called to see how the world seemed to fair on their side or sent simple gifts. Lily was an extraordinary woman, just not the type of woman who could make a commitment or wanted one for that matter.

While Harry may have had his mother's startling green eyes the boy had his hair that was more sloppy than neat. Though his son was the kookiest child he knew, he was also painfully shy and so self conscious. It didn't help that the boy had a weight problem and Lily's stern cut downs didn't help the boys confidence none, it was all Charlie could do to bring out that special part in Harry.

Charlie did hold concern, his son had issues with his help unfortunately and the doctors had stressed he needed a 'diet'; Charlie just couldn't enforce much in his house. His pantry consisted of more processed canned goods and the TV dinners were as close to cooking as he could do, while Harry did like his greens it was the mindless eating and TV watching that played a big roll. Maybe it didn't help that knowing food made his son happy Charlie gladly gave his son what he wanted if only to watch that sparkle in the eye as Harry tinkered in the kitchen making lasagna's, garlic breads, pies, cookies, meatloaf, food he sorely missed.

The beeping of the microwave broke Charlie out of his funk, he shouldn't be thinking on that, by this time Friday his son should be home. He would make sure to rent some movies, order a couple of pizza's, be sure to stock up on some of his sons favorite foods, and he couldn't forget the Double Chunky Chunk ice cream. Heaven forbid if he forgot that, it was a staple at every dinner after all.

.

Blinking, Bella watched as her father scrubbed the kitchen down like a pro. "So he's really coming?" it had been even longer since she seen her half brother. The last memory of him she had was him gnawing on a rack of ribs, as a vegetarian it just made her shudder when after that he demolished a platter of sausage links smeared in a gravy. How and why she was convinced to tag along that fateful day she forgot but in the end Bella held her opinion of Harry to herself.

"Yes, he said he's taking a bus from the airport to his mothers and from there take a cab here." Glancing outside the daylight was waning, "He should be here soon."

Bella hoped so, she had better things to do. "Are we ordering anything? Pizza, Chinese?"

Charlie spared her a smile, "No, Harry said he's bringing the food. I think he'll be cooking it."

"He can cook?"

"Just about anything. You were never around much to have a taste unfortunately." Tossing the rag in the sink he heaved a sigh before sitting across from his daughter, "I've been so crazy preparing for your brother's arrival I forgot to ask you if you're alright?"

Confused, "I'm fine. Jacob and I are doing great, I've been accepted into a university, and I'm searching for another job that'll work with my schedule."

"I'm glad, I'm so proud of you Bella don't forget that but I want to know how you really feel about having Harry coming here? I know it's been so long since you've seen him and you two are more strangers than anything but you're family."

"What do you want me to say Charlie? He's older than me by three years; he's always been a mystery to me. One moment he's in public school and the next he's in some gifted program then he leaves for a mastery in god knows what… that's about it. We don't exchange gifts or write to one another so honestly it's really nothing special." 'He's nothing special.' She wanted to add but she knew better than to say that aloud.

"Harry is special, you're special too Bella never doubt that."

"Special how?" curious she wondered is being fat made one special. Not that she would ever degrade anyone with a weight issue.

Charlie hesitated, "Harry is more than what he seems."

There was finality in the sentence that told Bella she shouldn't push, even though she would like to know what the big deal was she couldn't find it in her to press on. Best to continue as she had relationship wise, the less Harry interfered in her life the better. "So… Jacob says he plans to open up his own shop in the next town. We're thinking of moving in together once we're settled."

Not sure it was the best idea Charlie tentatively asked, "Aren't you rushing yourself?" Bella's irritated look had him rushing to add, "It hasn't been long since you broke up with Edward. I don't want you regretting anything; you're a smart and beautiful young woman…"

"Charlie!" Deep breath, "Me and Edward wouldn't work out, Jacob was patient enough to wait for me and we're meant for one another, like mates; that whole forever and beyond sort of thing."

Giving a nod Charlie had to ask, "Do you love him?"

Bella didn't hesitate, "Yes."

"Like you did Edward?"

It was such a personal and uncomfortable question that Bella found herself startled. Hesitating she fumbled, "That's not relevant. What we and Edward had is different than me and Jacob."

Charlie decided not to push, "As long as you're happy Bella."

The silence stretched only interrupted by the radio playing, it seemed like a stretch of eternity but thankfully as night finally fell there was a knock on the door. Bella toyed with her glass of soy milk as her father nervously wiped his hands on his pants and made his way to the door. She tried not to have the conversation bother her… but it did. "Harry!" Pause, "Oh my god!" Charlie shouted. Shaking her head she forced her concerns and thoughts away. Standing Bella left her glass behind and wondered just how big her half brother had gotten, there couldn't be any other reason her father sounded so shocked.

The front door was wide open and there seemed to be several oversized bags on the stoop along with a rolling cooler but what had Bella pausing, shocked and confused was her father hugging a young man that did not look or even seem to be anyone she knew. She couldn't help but take in the washed out fit jeans, the odd almost faded shirt beneath a dark red blazer that fit the man perfectly… a man that wasn't overweight nor underweight, but a man that had her thinking not so nice thoughts… "Harry?" her words must have been more than a gasp because Harry pulled away from Charlie's knuckled grip and passed stunning green eyes over her suddenly average appearance. She chose to present herself in a pair of sweats and a shirt that had seen better days.

"Bella?"

"Um, yea." Looking him over, the glasses she used to tease him about were gone, his connected brows were gone and replaced with something more neat and trimmed, the smooth chin and upper lip was stubble free, even his hair was cut short and styled in a way she had seen in magazines. "Wow, you've changed." There it was Harry's shy drop of eyes and slight blush was still the same. Straightening her spine she moved forward and offered her hand, "Charlie's been going batty waiting for you." She joked.

Harry glanced at his father who was beaming, "Yea, dad almost babbled my ear off last night."

That was not a shot of jealousy. Her smile felt a little strained, she knew her relationship with her father wasn't close but she did love the man. "So, what's new besides the obvious?" Bella gestured in his direction.

"Well, I have a book deal." Harry gushed before he found himself practically tackled yet again by his father, "It wouldn't have gotten done if it wasn't for you dad, so thanks for pushing me when I wanted to quit."

Forcing himself away Charlie couldn't have been prouder as he took it all in. "That's just amazing Harry." Catching his breath he remembered the bags outside the door, "Come in, come in, I'll just grab these."

"Wait, they're sorta heavy." Harry protested.

Taking the straps of a set of bags he was ready to protest until he lifted… and the bag budged an inch, "What the heck did you bring?"

Harry smiled, "Stuff." Bending down to grab the largest of the three he reached over and tapped a finger on both duffels. "That should do it."

Charlie tested the weight and found it was much easier to lift but he made a show of them being heavier than they were. "I'll bring these to your room, make yourself at home."

"Charlie stocked the kitchen for you." Bella was curious whether he would cook or order out.

A big grin appeared on Harry's face, "I made all the good stuff, give me an oven and pan we'll be eating in twenty minutes. I also brought some very good wine."

"Wine?" Bella wrinkled her nose.

"Great!" Charlie switched a bag to one hand and reached out with a free one, motioning for the other bag. "Give it here."

"Are you sure?"

"Just give it, go cook I'm starving."

Handing over his bag Harry moved back outside to grab the upright handle and pull in the cooler. "Charlie say's you're a vegetarian right?"

Bella lead the way to the kitchen, "Yea, I hope that isn't a problem?"

Harry got a wicked look on his face and Bella felt something jolt in her, she couldn't have been horrified than at that moment, "Don't tell dad but everything's Vegan, except the turkey breasts and stuffing. I made one with bacon and the other with some tofu for texture. Trust me it tastes wicked." Making his way to the kitchen he was happy to see nothing really changed. The place was cleaner, yes, but the general feel just screamed home. "Wow, nothing's changed." Not even the curtains on the window; they were still the generic blue polka dot.

"Like a time capsule." Bella added unsure how to act, clearing her throat she plopped herself on the chair, "You said you were published?"

Harry made a point of keeping the cooler behind the island, away from Bella's eyes. The packaged foods were quickly resized with a discreet tap of his fingers and a silent command. It was a simple magic, nothing flashy, but very useful. Colored trays made of clay like material were placed atop the island, sealed with saran wrap and Bella couldn't help but lean in and check them out. It looked good at least. "I began experimenting with some healthy recipes that weren't loaded with all this crap and someone mentioned I should write them down and from there it sorta grew to me being rejected a couple of times and finally just last week I got a letter from Barkley's Cooking saying they'll give me a shot." Taking out smaller plastic containers that had sauces and Ziploc bags of powders Harry pulled out a sauce pan and a pot.

"Wow, how did that cooler carry all that?"

With an easy smile Harry answered, "Magic."

Rolling her eyes Bella watched as he handled the oven that at times didn't work but luck seemed to be on his side. "Yea, as if that's real."

Not bothering to correct her Harry remained quiet as the oven warmed some lasagna and the turkey breasts plus a couple of sweet potatoes that were wrapped in aluminum and stuffed with an odd mixture. On the stove top he quickly grabbed a spare pot from a lower cabinet and boiled some water. The black freshly made pasta was added just as Charlie bounded down the only set of stairs leading up and practically skipped into the kitchen. "Ooh, what are you making?"

"Food." Was Harry's quip, a smile tugging on his lips. It was great to finally be home. "I just need to make the sauce and vuala dinner is served. How about you set up the dining room table and we can eat there."

Scratching the back of his head Charlie said, "The table is buried beneath stuff."

Harry gave a shake to his head, "You're such a hoarder."

"Hey!"

"Fine we'll eat in the living room, got any good movies?" Harry took one of his own sauce pans and his hands were a blur of movement as he melted some butter adding this and that. Soon there was a strong delicious smell that had stomachs rumbling.

"Several, hopefully you haven't seen them."

"Nah, I haven't watched much TV. The reception is horrible up there." Taking a taste he added a pinch of something before grabbing another spare spoon for another taste and it was perfect.

"Come on Bella. Help me with the trays." The two left the kitchen and pulled several fold out trays from the small closet beneath the stair case and set them up in the living room. Charlie fiddled with his system and Bella chose a movie she knew was pretty good and she wouldn't mind watching again. Before the pair could return to the kitchen to grab plates or wait, they were both surprised when Harry walked to them, two heaping plates of food settled on the table tops before he left once again completely missing their awe as they took everything in.

The plates were large in size, a bold blue color with darker thin lines that circled around the edges of the rim. Atop the platters was portions of vegetarian lasagna that had a yellowish sauce, a baked sweet potato still wrapped in foil, a dinner roll that when poked rose again as the dusted powder flaked off. On Charlie's plate was a healthy serving of a turkey breast smeared with gravy and delicious looking stuffing besides a small bowl of black pasta hidden beneath a layer of sauce. Bella's was the same only her turkey breast was replaced with a meatless enchilada smeared with a red sauce and a heap of stuffing minus the bacon.

"Oh wow Harry, how did you make all this?" Charlie sat heavily on the couch as his sun returned with a tray in hand carrying utensils, glasses, and a bottle of chilled wine in a small bucket of ice.

"I wanted to, there's a difference dad. Sit Bella, I promise it's good, scouts honor."

Bella sat tucking her hair behind an ear. "You never were a scout."

Wrapped in linen and held together with a ring were placed beside each plate, "I was for a while when I was gone." Putting glasses beside each plate he set the tray down on the coffee table. Of course the scouts were completely different for wizards, but he wouldn't elaborate for obvious reasons.

"Maybe I should get some water?" Bella eyed the wine warily, she never really liked the taste of wine.

"I'll get you some water if you don't like this but trust me you will." With a hard twist the dripping wine bottle gave a pop and hiss as carbon met air. Pouring until each glass was half full he replaced the cap and set it back in the bucket. "You don't have to lick the plate clean and normally I'm all for portion control but this is a special occasion." Leaving again to grab a smaller plate of his own, he was quick to return. "Good?"

Both hummed behind forkfuls of food and Harry beamed as he poured himself a drink and set to eating. The conversation was stilted as the movie played and silver met glass. Before the last half hour as the small family of three sat back stuffed Harry got up once again and brought in several bowls baked cinnamon apple slices with a crumbled crust, Bella and Charlie had sworn they couldn't take a bite or sip of more wine but the smell of the dessert had them rethinking their positions and digging in with gusto.

The hour was late and the second movie while action packed couldn't keep drowsy eyes from falling closed so the television was turned off, plates in the sink left for the morning and Charlie gave Bella the option to stay in her old room but the young woman was adamant she needed to return to her fiancé. Before Bella could leave Harry told her to take the left over's and when the door was firmly shut and car pulling out of the driveway Charlie pouted, "I wanted that for lunch."

With a laugh Harry promised to make him something even better, the two bade each other goodnight and turned in for the night.

To Be Continued

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Harry was a fat kid who loved cake (as I am minus the kid bit) and has his own struggles with food (me as well). This concept will be touched on in future chapters. I kinda wish I had magic to help curb my mouth... :/ PS: There's 6 chapters.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Posted: (4/26/11)


	2. Chapter 2

This is a filler chappy. While interesting the 'action' starts in the next chapter!

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stolen

II

It was different being home, when his father woke in the morning to take care of a sudden call in for vandalism Harry took the time to explore. The home might have looked the same and the feel was there but taking a closer look there was something… off. He couldn't quite place it but in the quiet with the click of the clock his magic felt something he couldn't place, something in the very air that had never been there before. Picking up a framed picture on the mantel it was bitter sweet to see himself as before... a sad overweight child who wanted nothing but to be 'normal'. Of course his version of normal was a smaller waist and popular.

Weight had always been an issue for him; food was his escape from the constant demands of his mother and the war within him. The belittling of his peers forced him further into his shell and the prospect of doing anything fun such as going to the beach or the YMCA had petrified him. Self consciousness of his body kept him from removing his shirt and staying in one corner away from the others who splashed. Oh he had friends, muggle friends that had taken a back seat once he advanced his studies but now he had his own clique, a close knit group that was there from the start of his struggle to now where he still struggled, always would. Food was both his enemy and friend.

Friends who helped encourage him on his journey of success and pitfalls. It hadn't been easy, there was a struggle that he still dealt with, he watched what he ate, and he built a wall around him in the world, a power of its own that said no before he could ponder. Alright if he was to be honest with himself the wall was magic, his own personal weave of an oath he sewn within himself. Once the word no left his lips he had no choice but to keep it – when it concerned food of course. Granted it couldbe considered cheating but Harry had been willing at the time to do something drastic that didn't involve muggle gastric surgery.

Setting the photo back he rubbed at his face, for a moment lost within the silence. This would be his only vacation away from the pressure of the magical world's high standards andthe reputation his mother held. Being the only son to Lily Evan, Charms Master extraordinaire, meant that he was supposed to meet her place in the world or surpass it. A feat Harry really could care less, now if only everyone else especially his mother could think the same.

With a shake to his head Harry took a step back, now wasn't the time to be miffed. Taking a deep cleansing breadth he closed his eyes. Meditation allowed him to center not only himself but his magic as he gently pushed it out. As odd as it sounded his magic could taste the very air before delving into the homes structure and for the briefest of moments Harry's breadth hitched and he was one with everything – the home itself and the very foundation it sat on.

What most people didn't seem to understand or tend to ignore was that magic was everywhere; magic was in a blade of grass, a speck of dust, it especially hummed in homes or areas where people clumped together. Even muggle's had magic, not enough to wield a wand but some were able to tap into it to perform feats such as kinesis and foresight.

Magic could twist itself; it was an entity, a gift of its own that was both wild and tamed. Magic was something that could be studied in a life time and one will never know all that it is. Harry understood though he had an advantage, being a child gifted with magic he had essentially imprinted himself in the home.

Bouts of accidental magic, leaking, whatever, he had left a permanent mark on the home that over time held a life of its own. It wasn't anything fanciful, there were no discussions, he didn't hear a voice in his head greeting him, the weeds didn't suddenly have a life of the their own, and Fairies hadn't invaded the attics like most magical homes had.

Instead Harry was able to feel, there was a sort of awareness that acknowledged him. It was an awareness that had allowed him the last time he was here to put up some basic tweaked home wards, just in case his father attempted to cook again, he didn't want to return to cinders that's for sure.

Focusing Harry grounded himself less he became lost within the swirls and colors that were magic and set to work finding what made the home off balance. Knowing where every piece of furniture was and the basic layout allowed him to walk blindly as his fingers stroked the fabric or wood of furniture, rounding a lazy boy chair he picked up his father's odd signature but something skewed was beneath it.

It was foreign, different; something solid that was recent and piqued his interest as he realized it wasn't muggle like his dad. Moving along he touched the sofa and there it was, whoever it belonged to had to have come more than once but delving even deeper, nails digging into the fabric he could sense something wild about it, untamed, and he could taste what could only be described as earthy.

With a frown Harry tried to put a label on it, he sensed that he had felt it before but where or with whom left him baffled. Just before he could pull away and scour the rest of the house, while this find had been intriguing it hadn't been quite what he was originally searching for, Harry felt another signature jump out at him. It left him momentarily dazed; such a sharp contrast from the earthy one left this one bitter on his palette.

Smacking his lips together the taste wouldn't leave him. It was annoying and depressing. He could sense death… something dark and sticky, not at all lively or untamed as the one above it. This was it… this was what he was searching for and with it brought a sort of panic that had alarm bells ringing in his head. The wards that he had placed on his home were basic but ingrained in each ward was a rune dedicated to identify danger and when he tweaked it, it allowed for more of a thorough defense.

That off feeling that had been nagging at him since he stepped onto the pathway leading to the front door was the wards telling him, the castor, that a danger had passed but the presence had done nothing malicious to force the wards to react. The rune would have pushed back at the danger and alerted him. Harry was sure had he felt anything he would have apparated wand in hand.

Now that he knew what he was looking for Harry found himself moving from the living room to the stairs where his fingers caressed the railing. A step at a time he felt something pushing him, urging him forward. On the last step he paused and cocked his head, that odd signature was strong to his left where there was one bedroom and the bathroom… that one bedroom belonged to his half sister. Harry wanted to swear as he moved closer and when his fingers curled around the door knob he felt a jolt that left him upset.

No… it couldn't be… the door creaked open and Harry let his eyes blink away the blurriness. The room was generic, a bed, dresser, and more like a guest room than Bella's old room but Harry wasn't looking at the furniture or even cared that Bella lived with her Fiancé on the reservation. His grip on the handled tightened, the room was saturated with the weight of a signature that was Dark and he could kick himself for not really realizing just what it was or what it belonged to. "Damnit." Incensed Harry slammed the door and stormed down the stairs where he made his way to the backyard through the kitchen and transformed into his anigmus form and ran off.

If he stayed any longer he was sure his magic would literally crumble the house at his feet.

.

Charlie arrived, his smile slipping as he caught sight of his sons pacing. "Harry."

"Dad!" Harry rushed forward and gave the man a hug, "Dad."

"I wasn't gone that long." Hugging his son the two remained that way, the door to the home wide open. "What's wrong, you're shaking."

Harry didn't let go, he just held the man tighter. "Daddy?"

"Oh Harry, what's wrong?"

"Bella is the stupidest muggle I know."

Charlie blinked, "Now Harry don't say such things."

Angry he pulled away. "How could she be so freaking stupid? How could she just endanger you like that, I know you two aren't close but she should have enough sense not to attract something so dangerous!"

Giving a shake to his head Charlie was beyond confused. "I'm not following Harry. Tell me what's wrong, I'll fix it."

Harry laughed, "You just can't fix this! I won't be able to fix this." Running a hand through his hair he took a deep breath – it did nothing. "Who are Bella's friends?"

"Well..." Charlie rubbed the back of his neck, "She spends more time on the reservation than in the town."

"How about from before? Anyone odd?"

"There were those Cullen's. Bella used to date Edward before she switched to Jacob."

Harry could tell there was more to that story and he hoped desperately he was wrong. "Did they feeldifferent to you? What color were their eyes?"

Charlie said the first thing that had been on everyone's mind, "They were beautiful. Dr. Cullen practiced at the Hospital and his wife was just a sweet heart. Their kids went to Fork's High though Jacob and Edward never did quite get along. Billy was adamant about them not being good people but they were polite, never made any trouble for anyone."

"Eye color? Odd behavior?" Harry pressed.

"Now that I think about it… they could have had the same kind of eyes, yellowish gold or something." He scrunched his brow in thought, "The family tended to disappear whenever the sun came out. Took advantage of the good weather and went camping."

Yellowish gold? Not the striking red that came from blood consumed from humans but Harry was no fool. There were two types of vampires, the regular kinds and the odd quirky ones who were tree hugging animal drinkers. Yellowish gold would be just about right, only they weren't so even tempered. Animal blood wasn't as fulfilling as human blood unfortunately… and only muggle vampires were dumb enough really. "Dad?"

"Yes?"

"Did this Edward Cullen have cold hands?" Charlie gave a nod and Harry wanted to swear, "That daughter of yours caught the eye of a damn muggle vampire."

Silence.

"What?" Had Charlie heard right?

"There are two sorts of vampires, each with their own signatures and quirks. There's the ones bred from bitten squibs, wizards, witches, anyone that has magic. They blend well in the magical community but then you have the muggle vampire's." Harry's nose wrinkled just slightly as he thought of them, "They have this superiority complex the ones in the magical world find laughable. Some muggle vampire's are gifted but they all have the same quirks; speed and strength but when they get into the sun they sparkle."

"Sparkle?"

"Yea, sparkle. I have a friend who's a muggle vampire, one of those changed jocks from the 50's, he finds it annoying as hell and very degrading to his manhood." Harry took a breadth, "It's the only reason why I recognized the signature that saturates her room. When I picked it up I couldn't place it at first."

Charlie opened his mouth, closed it, and then shook his head. Closing the door he made his way into the kitchen to make himself a strong drink. A vampire? He could take his son being a wizard and his former lover a witch but vampires? What next, werewolves really existed? "Tell me werewolves aren't real."

Harry grimaced, his father while very accepting just didn't want to know most times. "They're real; there are several different sorts of species though."

Rummaging through a cabinet he pulled out a fancy looking bottle. Taking a healthy swig he sucked in a breadth as the burn left him feeling warm and a bit lightheaded as it pooled and spread from his stomach. "So… Edward was a vampire; the Cullen's were vampires." Fact not question… his daughter had fallen then broken up with a vampire?

"I hate assuming so I'll say yes. I'm just concerned her stupidity will cost us our lives." Harry sat and with his elbow propped he cupped his chin, eyes following his father.

Taking a seat on a stool Charlie slumped, "Explain."

"Well vampires are territorial. What they consider theirs belongs to them, regardless if their object of affection rejects them. Scorned woman have nothing on vampire's who feel they've been wronged. If Bella had a relationship with this Edward guy and he considered it serious to the point of changing her he may have left but he'll never be gone. Worst case scenario he's probably biding his time before hurting her by killing everyone she knows before ripping her to shreds."

"And the best case?" the alcohol hadn't done much so he took another swig.

"Best case he'll focus on her until she dies by his hand or natural. Vampires mate for life once they find their other. Could be any sort of scenario, I'm just hoping Edward is a young vampire who thought Bella was his that way his Sire could keep him from acting out. It helps that for vampire's there are multiple mates out there for them to choose from, natures 'just in case' policy."

Charlie watched as his son stood and make an early lunch. The refrigerator opened and closed, deli meat plopped on the island, "Isn't there some magical police that can help?"

From a jar Harry smeared a herbed spread on the ciabatta bread, "The Aurors won't get involved, it's a muggle matter. Muggle vampires are dealt with by their version of Hitler, the Volturi."

"Aah," Charlie eyed the spinach layered on with a wary eye but the deli meat and cheese more than made up for it. The sandwich was cut and the plate slid to him. "Harry?"

"Hmm.' summoning a bag of chips he set it beside his father.

"You're never leaving me again." And Charlie took a large bite of his lunch with a pleased hum.

Harry gave a shake of his head, only his dad would be more concerned over food rather than a possible vampire infestation.

.

Life in Fork's seemed too simple. It had been a little over a month and Harry was itching for a change of scenery that wasn't the four walls of his room or the inside of the kitchen. On his third day living with his father he had gotten a call from his publisher saying he needed to get himself 'out there', stir some 'drama', and get some 'press'. Harry had expected he would probably do an interview for a paper. Not be forced to be a sudden article writer for Barkley's internet website… Harry had a feeling they were merely using him without pay.

The relaxation he wanted turned him into a overcooked, overstressed wizard, whose eyes were blurred from staring at a small laptop screen. "Aaaah!" Harry screamed in frustration as he grabbed his hair. The only 'good' thing about this madness was keeping him from dredging up possible outcomes to the Bella Situation.

From below in the living room Billy Black looked up and then glanced at his friend who just shook his head, "Ignore him." The pair couldn't help but not ignore the going on's from above. There was stomping of feet, swearing, and then a crash. Charlie closed his eyes as he winced, "That's the second one he's tossed."

"What?" Billy smirked, he actually learned a new swear word.

"A laptop." The exasperation in Charlie's tone begged for a pitying pat and condolences.

There was a slam of a door and then stomping of feet before Harry appeared with a thundercloud atop his head. "Stupid Editors. They can just shove their publicity so far up their asses they could eat it!" throwing himself beside his father on the couch Harry glared at the television.

For a moment the only sound came from a commercial but Billy cleared his throat and shifted in his chair, he had to take a moment to shove his shock aside. The last time he had seen his friend's son was the day before the boy left and he looked nothing as he did now. Charlie had said Harry came home a changed man without elaborating but this wasn't what he expected, though he was damn proud the boy managed to fight his food demons. "No Hello's Harry?"

Jumping, Harry stared at Billy. "Billy!" Off the couch he practically launched himself at the man who let out a laugh and a hard slap to the back. "I didn't know you were coming I would have made something for you!"

With a smirk Charlie interrupted, "My fridge is filled with something's, just take those."

"I don't hear you complaining dad. So, how's it been? How's Jacob?" Harry shifted his shoulder; an odd tingle ran along his fingers and up his arm.

Billy shifted where he sat, "You would know if you ever bothered to come over. Was expectn' you over sooner rather than never son."

Wincing Harry shared a look with his father who simply glanced away quickly and back to the game. "I was hoping to come over when Bella wasn't."

"With the way things are going that doesn't seem to happen." Harry narrowed his eyes just slightly; there was something that was not being said judging by the weariness that replaced the amusement. He wanted to open his mouth but Billy glanced at Charlie and Harry redirected his thoughts, "So, is it only you two for the night or should I prepare myself for a horde of hungry hippo's?"

With a gruff laugh Billy said, "Just us son. The big game is tomorrow but don't worry about it, we normally order a couple of pies."

Charlie snorted, "More like twenty."

"Wow, I doubt my oven can do half of that." Harry tapped his chin in thought, "Do you have to always have pizza? I can always make a smorgasbord of stuff." Anything to keep his mind away from his destroyed laptop and her.

Charlie cleared his throat, "Harry we're talking about black holes. None of them eat like you or Bella; they're meat and potato boys."

"I can cook meat and potatoes; I just tend to put my own spin on them to make it at least healthier. No one says you have to consume three thousand calories in a spinach dip when you can cut that in half and enjoy some salty chips. Besides, I can cook high calorie meals, Bella can starve for all I care."

"Harry!" Charlie snapped hand coming down on the sofa's plush arm.

Harry stood, "I'm sorry if I'm a little pissed but as far as I'm concerned she can rot." turning on his heels he stormed away. "Life isn't some damn fairytale especially with muggle girls!" Harry's voice carried from the kitchen, "Teenage love does not last, there's no prince charming on a hippogriff!"

Charlie spared a look to his old friend, "Excuse my son, he's acting melodramatic."

"Dad!" Harry practically screeched.

.

The game was one that was supposed to be important… which meant the house was going to be crowded with rowdy men and Bella. Scowling Harry stirred the pot that was bubbling with Chili, a special recipe that had ground turkey instead of beef and several varieties of beans. The talk he had with his father had been more one sided, Charlie defended Bella with her not knowing the dangers like he did… which was true. A muggle girl really couldn't understand the gravity of the love of a vampire only Harry found he couldn't think too rationally on it, he knew how much his father was hurting over their relationship and Bella's attitude was so flippant it had Harry fingering his well hidden wand.

Bella was turning to be just like her mother and as Harry pulled out the cornbread and checked on the ribs that were wrapped in foil he wanted nothing more than for the girl to leave for college and never bother the family again.

"Oh my god." Came from the doorway.

"Dad?" Harry closed the door to the magically expanded oven, "Are you done with the shopping list?"

Charlie took in his expanded kitchen and the trays of food that took up the island. "Harry… you know we're only having a couple of people coming. Billy's boys might eat but I doubt they can eat all this."

"It's not much, just game essentials I found online." Harry defended as he helped his father with the bags of junk food and a case of beer that was stacked atop several others.

"Essentials? You could feed the whole town!"

"Stop being dramatic dad." Wiping his hands on his apron Harry took in the trays and rattled off what was on the menu, "I made ribs, baked potatoes, salad, chili, cornbread, spinach and artichoke cheese dips, you got the chips, a bunch of hot wings, some stew with dumplings, macaroni and cheese, the hot dog and hamburgers are grilling in the back… and skewers of grilled shrimp or beef… What?"

Charlie gave a shake to his head, "I'm telling you Harry, stop cooking, I don't know where you're coming up with the money to feed the army this past month but just stop. Tomorrow I'm cooking."

Harry smiled, "You don't cook dad."

"Cereal and the Diner in town are great substitutes." Taking one last look around Charlie inched away from the kitchen and his son. "I'll just sort the living area alright?"

Watching his father go Harry didn't think he made that much stuff. Charlie did go on and on about how large the group of guys and gals were going to be and wondered just how much they put away. Thinking about it, maybe his father wouldn't notice the enlargement charm he placed on the living area, it was good for the night. "Harry!" Guess not.

.

The owl had come at an odd time that afternoon as Harry was finishing the last of the food, setting up bowls of chips, and spelling the cooler filled with canned soft drinks and beer from melting on the hard wood floor. Taking the owl gently into the kitchen the exhausted bird gratefully munched on some cornbread, bits of a burger, and cold water. "Rest little one, let's see what your master sent me."

Charlie snatched a skewer before his son could slap his hand away, "Whose it from?"

"I made friends with an exchange student from England. We used to date but figured we're better off as friends."

Interested Charlie went to snatch another skewer only Harry smacked his hand with an amused look, "What's his name?"

Reading over the letter Harry smiled, "Teddy."

"Oh the one who can change his looks… meta something?"

"Yea." Deciding to plunge forward, "He's part werewolf dad, the full moon kind so if there's any silver around can you put them away? He wants to come over, something about getting away from his parents. They're getting ready for another baby and he wants to get away from the madness."

Charlie scratched the back of his head, "A werewolf hu?"

"You housed vampires, I promise he won't go all grr, and he knows we'll be around muggle's so he'll behave. Please?"

"Of course he can!" as if he would deny one of his sons friends from coming into his home. "It'll be nice to see some of your friends. I just don't want to find you in a closet doing something that shouldn't be done in this house, not until you're married, alright."

Harry would have liked to laugh had he not thought his father was serious. Charlie was big on the whole ignoring thing and if he thought Harry was anything but a virgin… well he'll ignore that too. "I promise daddy no hanky panky in this house."

"Good."

"I make no promises, he's a very touchy feely sort and he likes older men." Harry waggled his eyebrows and laughed as his father choked on his drink with a blooming blush.

"Harry!"

To Be Continued

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: I promise JacobHarry in the next chapter. This was a bit of filler on how Harry begins to truly dislike Bella, the Cullens, and bringing my fav character Teddy in as the antagonist. And no, there'll be no TeddyCharlie action going on. :p

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Posted: (5/2/11)


	3. Chapter 3

Stolen

III

Bella broke bits and pieces of the cornbread and munched on it, the food that the tribe was gorging themselves on smelt delicious but there wasn't really anything she could eat, even the salad had bits of bacon mixed in. Her father had apologized and said 'Harry thought you weren't coming'. Which she could buy, if it wasn't for Jacob urging her to come she would be somewhere else so a pizza was ordered, for her.

The game was well underway and the drinking had left the people scattered around with a slight buzz. Shape Shifter's couldn't get drunk unless they consumed several kegs or maybe more and both of the Alpha's refused for that theory to be played out. When Charlie passed her by she asked, "Where's Harry?" she had yet to see him since the day he arrived.

"He's picking up his friend, he should be here soon." Not a moment later the doorbell rang, "Either that's your brother or the pizza."

Jacob who was on his second plate perked up from where he stood beside his father, "Hey, Buddha's here?" Those around perked up, it had been a long while since they all saw one another. The game was forgotten and when Charlie walked back in with two strangers behind him… everyone was utterly confused.

"Where's Harry?" Sam questioned before frowning as he caught sight of Jacob's slack expression. The happy expectant smile had been replaced by a sort of shock that had the members of his (Jacob's) pack shifting. It seemed the truth had reared its ugly head… now for the fireworks.

Harry was going to speak up when Ted who had stuck his hand in his back pocket to stroke his 'arse' grabbed his arm and pulled him behind his larger frame. "Teddy?"

Only Ted wasn't paying attention, in fact he was glaring and what sounded like a growl escaped him, "Wolves." He all but snarled.

Sam glared and stood from where he sat on the floor, "Who the hell are you?"

"I should be asking you that question!" Ted snapped, his wand sliding into his hand and Harry grabbed onto his wrist.

"What the hell!" Harry hissed managing to force himself to his friend's side. "You'll bring the Aurors on our assess! Calm the fuck down, there aren't any wolves here but you!"

Now that caught everyone's attention, The Quileute tribe abandoned their plates and were all on their feet ready for a fight. Poor Charlie was stuck between the two not understanding much besides the fact that magic was a no when muggle's were around. "I am nothing like those shape-shifting traitors! It was their kind that sided with Voldemort!" Teddy all but shouted, eyes flashing amber.

Harry sucked in a breadth, realization quickly dawned, "Well fuck." Sparing Billy a look, the man looked about ready for a fight with the way he was glaring, wheelchair or not. "Had I known you lot were wolves I would have made more food with red meat."

Jacob seemed to snap out of his trance of building horror, "Buddha?" That could not be Harry; there was no way in hell that was the same kid who sat on him for making him believe a mud cake was really cake.

Rolling his eyes Harry gave a shake to his head, "Hey Jacob. I knew the signature I felt was familiar, didn't peg you lot for being anything but muggle's."

"Harry," Charlie started, "I think you should do something."

"Of course," Harry tried his most charming smile. "I would like to let you all know that desert will be apple pie and a bread pudding that's to die for." No one budged, "Alright. So, I'm a wizard, the whole magic thing is real but I'm assuming you're all, well almost all of you are either shape-shifting wolves or something?" No one spoke a word, Harry wasn't sure if anyone heard him since Ted and the tribe were staring one another down. For a moment Harry pictured a ball of tumble weed skipping along the living room floor or even crickets adding to the effect. "Teddy maybe we should leave?"

"No!" Jacob barked, surprising everyone before the man calmed himself down, "No, don't go."

"Jake…" Harry didn't want to fight.

"Considering," Jacob glanced around and ignored Sam's stern glare, "the circumstances yes we're shape-shifting wolves."

Harry tightened his grip on Ted's wrist, "Northern Wolves guided under the North Star or the ones under the Mother Moon, Spirit Wolves?"

It was Billy who sucked in a breadth, "Spirit Wolves."

Only then did Harry release his grip, "Well then. Can't we all just get along?" Spirit wolves had kept out of the war, Harry was extremely grateful his friends weren't on the 'shit' list of Teddy.

Ted scoffed, "Mr. Goblin Friend." wand slipping back underneath his sleeve Ted leaned in and nuzzled Harry's ear, "I say we find a broom closet and celebrate species relations."

"Teddy!" Harry snapped as he elbowed his friend with a blush.

"Mr. Lupin," Charlie's stern tone left no doubt that the man meant business. "I would suggest you stay away from closets of all kinds with my son, do I make myself clear young man?"

Teddy swallowed, "Yes Sir." He kept from stuttering.

"Billy, Harry, I would like to see the two of you in the kitchen, now." And Charlie marched away.

Harry raised himself on the toes to whisper in his friend's ear, "Behave or I'll skin you." Before he could leave Teddy grabbed his chin and kissed him managing to get a quick taste of Harry's unique flavor.

"Bring me a plate of food." Harry lifted a brow, "Please."

Sigh, "No cursing alright."

"Anything for you Buddha." Teddy winked.

"Merlin not you too." The last one in the kitchen Harry crossed his arms at his chest, "So…"

Billy looked him over, "How do you know about the Spirit Wolves?"

Scuffing his shoes on the linoleum Harry gave a shrug to his shoulders, "I did my muggle thesis on them. There's a colony in Canada, Tennessee, and even Connecticut."

"Billy, it seems we're all keeping secrets." Charlie popped open a can of beer and handed it to his old friend before opening his own. "Lily was a witch, didn't know until Harry wanted a cookie and the jar zoomed into his arms one night."

"Daaaad." Harry whined.

Charlie instead chuckled, "Could do nothing but stand there as he walked away trying to stuff as many in his mouth as he could get."

"I was three." Harry defended.

"Before I can wrap myself around what happened someone knocked on my door. Two officers who said there was a spike of something and wanted to know why I hadn't registered in a muggle town."

"They were Aurors." Harry interrupted.

"I stood there stuttering about my son, cookies, and making a complete fool of myself until one of them asked whether my son summoned the cookies to him. Since I was Harry's father they couldn't erase my memories and Lily came over later and sat with me."

"Mom was proud that I was finally showing some magic, she was worried I would be a squib." Harry added bitterly. Lily was a sore spot with him and all three men understood without question, that woman wore the crown of being a vindictive conniving bitch.

Billy gave a shake to his head, "I've known of the magical community but I would never have pegged you Harry as a wizard. Normally they feel different to us."

"Are you a shape-shifter Billy?" Harry asked curious.

"It's in my blood, my grandfather was Alpha but time passed me by. Jacob has taken the roll of Alpha along with Sam. We now have two Packs within the tribe."

Harry blinked, "That explains why he's huge now. Maybe I should start calling him pudgy."

From a distance Jacob shouted, "Hey! It's pure muscle!"

"Pudge!" Harry yelled back.

Billy interrupted, "And this boy you brought over, he's different."

"Yea, he's a friend."

"Friend?" chuckle and a leer played on Billy's face, "Seems more than a friend Harry."

Charlie cleared his throat, "Only a friend, isn't he Harry?"

"Yes Dad, just a friend." 'With benefits' but Harry wouldn't say that too loud. "Teddy is a true Werewolf, well half of one. He can't phase during the full moon but he has to lock himself up. His personality shifts to that of a wolf and he has some of the qualities of a werewolf like scenting, sight, and hearing."

Billy took a swallow of his beer, "And this Voldemort guy, what did he mean by that."

Surprised, "You know about him?"

The man gave a shrug, "I have a friend who's a squib and plays poker a couple times a month. He sometimes brings the Wizarding paper. Was a big deal when that guy got taken down by that kid… Longbittom or something."

"Longbottom, Neville Longbottom. Poor kid died for that stupid country. A bunch of idiots, you know they tried to pass some purity laws but thankfully the continents got together and over ruled the Minister. Guy got sacked, the Queen finally took notice and they're governed under the muggle law. Teddy's dad was involved with the war effort so I know more than I want." Harry gave a shrug, "The Northern Wolves turned traitor. They were on the Light side, gave up the safe houses, Voldemort came down killed Merlin knows how many people… it's a touchy subject."

"How are the Northern Wolves different from, well, Billy's?" Charlie questioned before he remembered he didn't want to know.

"Northern Wolves are pure white. Don't matter your skin color and they're much smaller than the ones here. Wickedly fast though."

"Harry I'm hungry." Ted called from the silent living room. No doubt the conversation in the kitchen was heard by everyone. "Feed me!"

"The boy can get up and get it." Charlie huffed.

"Leave him alone dad, he's just a big flirt." Getting one of the thick paper plates Harry set about feeding his friend. Bypassing the healthy bits, Teddy wouldn't touch a salad, bacon or no. He had a mountain of food by the time he was done. Thankfully conversation ended and the game was back on.

The mood took a while to return to its feverish pitch until the game playing took an interesting turn… and everyone was cheering. That seemed to break the mood as more beer was passed around and Harry dutifully kept beside Ted who was enjoying his first muggle game on a 'telly' as he liked to call it. Harry also dutifully ignored his half sister as she munched on her cheese pizza and he wasn't feeling guilty… no he wasn't it. Ted placed a firm hand on Harry's knee, stopping the bouncing limb. "Chill Harry, have some shrimp."

A skewer was shoved in his face and Harry wrinkled his nose, he ate more than enough, the extra room was for desert. "No thanks." A moment passed and Harry slid from his seat on the arm of the conjured recliner to his friends lap, "I hate this." He mumbled, uncaring that Bella's wide eyes were on him, how his father was dutifully ignoring him, and surprisingly Jacob's glare.

Ted lifted a hand and ran his fingers through the young wizard's dark locks, "The game or the other thing?"

"The other thing." Harry admitted as he closed his eyes and snuggled deeper, "So stupid, so childish."

"So ignorant." Eyes riveted on the television Ted could feel eyes on the both of them; one set in particular was quite interesting. "What do you expect from someone who knows nothing? It's been long enough, they could have come and painted the walls red but they didn't. That should tell you something."

Taking his hand Harry toyed with the band of gold that was ingrained with runes of bronze, a simple woven protection charm. "Maybe I should go to them? These what if's are killing me."

Setting down the muggle beer Ted held Harry closer against him, for a moment his eyes met that of Jacob whose jaw was clenched and he smirked. "What if you have them come to you." Leaning in to whisper he spoke in Latin, a language both had taken fluently and no one in the room understood if they were listening which they were. "One is a Seer no? Her visions are subjective to intent, intend to meet them and they will come to you to keep you at bay. Those with fangs are impatient love."

"Maybe I should have fun with this… wouldn't it be wicked?"

Harry didn't have to elaborate as Ted's eyes lit with amusement and the man waggled his brows at him.

"Another notch on your belt?"'

"It would be interesting; a one night stand with her ex but the thought of touching what she had is disgusting."

Bella glanced over at the two men who sat snuggled on something that had appeared magically from a random cushion, the two were whispering in an odd language with noses rubbing and the faintest of lip brushes. She may not have had any mystical powers but she could just tell the two of them had a love for one another. She wasn't so sure it was love like her and Jacobs, the eternal sort, but there was a shared look between the two.

Glancing around she found the boredom reaching into annoyance, Jacob had yet to sit in his vacant spot beside her and was on the floor beside Sam who was muttering to him. Judging by the shifting gazes of the rest of the wolf pack and the cluelessness of the other mated significant others it had to be a 'wolf' thing. Bella assumed it had to do with Ted who was some sort of other wolf and wizard… Harry was a wizard as well. Was it only her and her father that was the only normal average ones?

At least with Edward she was gifted with the ability of her mind not being listened into… and she was his singer. A quick shake to her head she blocked those thoughts; there will be no more thinking of the vampires! "Teddy!" Harry squealed as the other man tickled his side. Harry had jumped up off his lap and was across the room, face red. "Bad wolf!" Bella bit her lip as she watched Jacob's attention snap upwards and his nostrils flare.

Jacob swallowed thickly as Harry made his way over with a, "Hey Pudgy." That smile should be made illegal. Jacob wanted to speak but his tongue was stuck and he could only grunt as Harry basically flung himself at his back. The sudden presence of his… of his… his… his imprint jarred him. It was a spike of heat that brought warmth to his cheeks and if Sam hadn't passed him a convenient spare throw pillow to place over his lap… well it would be embarrassing. "I see you're dating my half sister, should I give you the *shovel* talk?"

Clearing his throat, "Shovel talk?"

"Yea, the talk." Arms wrapping around the shape-shifter Harry's lips brushed against Jacob's ear, "If you hurt her, me, you, and the shovel we'll call Bob will have the best time smashing your brain into pate. Bob is a very special friend of mine, a bit psycho, but we love him," Harry looked up at his father, "Right dad?"

"I do like Bob." Charlie gave a nod.

From where she sat Bella hid her pinked face behind her hair, "He'll never hurt me Harry." She glanced up and smiled but her smile faltered as Jacob's gaze seemed wide and piercing at the floor. "Jacob?"

Harry released his hold and practically fell over on top of Sam who groaned as he was forced onto his back, "Get off you're heavy!" which had Harry laughing as he straddled the man.

"Come on old man," Harry waggled his brows, "I have magic now."

Sam snorted and rolled them over, what he hadn't expected was Harry rolling them over and pinning himto the ground, cheek pressed against the warn grain of the wood. "Got ya."

"How the hell…"

"Language Sam." Emily scolded as she giggled behind her napkin. "Let my fiancé up Harry, you've bruised his ego enough."

"Anything for you Miss Young." As Harry stood and attempted to make his way back over to Ted, he squeaked as strong arms wrapped around him and lifted him off his feet. "Sam!"

"You're just a puny wizard." Twirling the younger man around Jacob let out a yell as Harry's shoe hit him on the back of his head.

"Teddy help!" Harry's eyes sparkled and he watched as Teddy waved him off. "Traitor."

"I'll save you Harry." Emily stood from her seat and she leaned in on her toes and kissed Sam's chin. "Sam, please." Sam melted, his arms relaxed and Harry was quick to make it across the room but not before he sent a small spell in Sam's direction. Glad that the fun mood had returned full force. Everyone had stared, shocked, before the chuckles came and Sam had ignored them for a brief moment before Emily reach upwards and took a lock of his hair, "A beautiful shade of pink."

A witty remark would have passed his lips but Sam blinked… then frowned. "Pink?"

"I like pink." Harry said from where he sat on Ted's lap whose hand was suspiciously high on his thigh. "I think it fits both Alpha's don't you think Teddy?"

Jacob gasped and lifted his hand to his hair, "Harry you didn't."

Ted smirked and conjured a mirror with his wand to hover before both men. "Pretty." He added much to the laughter of the others, even Billy had tossed his head back.

The mirror vanished and Harry felt his smile disappear as Jacob's glaring gaze caught his and Harry felt something in him jump. His magic began to stir and for a moment it was as if the world had disappeared and all that was left was the two of them. Simultaneously Jacob was on his feet and Harry was up running to the kitchen. The wizard felt his heart beat furiously; it was a chase but was he the prey? Giving a laugh he rounded the corner of the island and when their gazes met there was a primal edge to Jacob's sight that had something tight coil in his gut and a certain part of him twitch which should have terrified him but instead he licked his lips and watched as Jacob's eyes darken as the shape-shifter followed.

Around they went, Jacob lunged, his arms outreached but Harry was quick and did a mad dash for the stairs only a hand grabbed at his ankle and tugged. Pain stabbed at his knee as it banged on the hard edge of a step and he let out an 'oomph' when he was dragged down and flipped over, back meeting the solid wood of the floor. Harry wasn't sure how he was four steps up and now staring deep into Jacob's dark eyes… but there he lay. His chest heaved and Jacob's knees were on either side of him, his strong fingers wrapped around Harry's wrists.

The moment of stillness stretched for an eternity though it was only moments. Jacob leaned forward, his hot breath mingled with Harry's and the intent was there but before they could seal with a kiss the world came to sharp focus, "Jacob!"

It was like a needle popping a balloon, the world came into sharp focus and Harry sucked in a breadth, willing his heart to ease. "Your Fiancé calls."

Jacob's jaws clenched and he looked up, "Bella…" he couldn't say it, and he didn't know what to say.

To Be Continued

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: I promised and so there it is. :) For those BtVS fans out there I stole the shovel bit, couldn't help it. Ok so Teddy wasn't really the great and mighty antagonist... but he still annoyed Jacob! Next chapter will be more dramarific...

so... does Edward come and sweep Bella off her feet? Does he swoop down for the kill? Or is there even a Edward to be bothered with?

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Posted: FF (5/4/11)


	4. Chapter 4

Stolen

IV

It was a stab to the heart, she felt as if she was breaking in half. The looks Leah had been shooting her that evening suddenly made so much sense… they were looks of sympathy. "How could you!" she stomped her foot, "I gave up everything for you!"

Jacob felt a stab of guilt and he hesitated, "I'm sorry."

"You're sorry?" Bella's tone rose and she let out a hysterical laugh. "You said I was yours, that we were mates!"

Harry shoved at the larger man, "Let me up." His tone was tired.

Jacob scrambled off the wizard, "I didn't hurt you did I?" helping him up Jacob's fingers drifted over Harry's face.

Biting his lip Harry looked from Jacob to turn his face towards the living room where he caught Ted's eyes, "Teddy?"

A look passed between them and Ted gave a nod as he pulled out his wand and said, "Obliviate."

Only Jacob and Harry watched as Bella's eyes glazed over and Ted moved closer to whisper in her ear before stepping back. She blinked several times before a small frown twitched her lips, "I'm tired. I think I'll take a nap."

Harry took a step back, "You can borrow my bed. I just changed my sheets this morning."

"Thanks Harry." Rubbing her eyes Bella gave Jacob a kiss on the cheek and was up the stairs. No one moved until there was a click of the door, and then all hell broke loose.

Ted threw a quick privacy ward at the top of the landing to keep the commotion from Bella's ears and Harry wondered if he could distract everyone with his dessert but glancing around he knew it wouldn't distract anyone while he made his escape. "Everyone just shut up!" Taking a deep breath, "Please, just shut up."

"Harry what did you do to your sister?" Charlie glanced at Ted who wouldn't meet his eyes.

Ted tapped his wand on his pants leg, "I Obliviated her, erased the last few minutes."

"You did what!" Charlie lunged forward but it was Embry who stopped him.

"Dad, just calm down, I would have done the same thing only I'm not good with them so I asked him to do it." His father shot him a look of disbelief. "It's better this way trust me." Glancing at Jacob Harry felt exhausted, "I think we need to talk."

Jacob slipped his hands into his jeans pocket, "I imprinted on you."

"Yea, I figured."

Ted gave a shake to his head, "Only you Harry."

"Shut up Teddy."

"Yes, shut up Teddy!" Jacob snapped with a glare. His hackles rose when the werewolf smirked at him.

"Let's go to the back Pudgy." Snatching the shape-shifter's hand he kept his grip tight, his luck both would give in to their wild side, dad would have a stroke if Jacob transformed and Teddy went all grr it would be funny if he didn't know that Teddy would win hands down. Beast versus wand, nine times out of ten the wand won.

Jacob shot Ted a glare over his shoulder before the two of them were on the porch. Thanks to the layout of the yard the neighbor's couldn't see them and none of the bedrooms faced that side except Charlie's. Harry released his grip only to find that Jacob kept them connected, "Let go Pudgy."

"No." moving closer, "Harry…"

"Please no, not right now." Harry looked down then away, "You're Bella's Fiancé how could you imprint on me?"

"I – I thought I had." And there it was. "I… I felt love for her and it was so intense I thought I had."

Harry narrowed his eyes, "Why do I feel a but coming through?"

Jacob shifted, now he was the one averting his eyes. "But the others especially Sam and dad thought otherwise."

"Hmm…"

"I can't believe this happened and I feel like a complete douche but… but I'm not sorry." Eyes widening as Jacob moved closer, Harry wondered how the wall met his back so quickly. "I want you Harry, I've never wanted anyone how I want you right now. You smell so good…" then Jacob leaned in and Harry was sure his heart was going to beat out of his chest.

"Jake…"

"Just say yes Harry." Jacob's nose brushed along Harry's skin and he kissed the bared span of throat, such a submissive gesture that brought a spike of pleasure to his alpha side.

"I… Bella…" Harry closed his eyes and moaned as scorching lips settled on his skin and tongue tasted him. Jolts of something coursed through him, his magic felt unsettled and with a silent swear he took the larger man's face in his hands and just kissed him. The spark was electric; enough to have them pull away as their lips tingled, "We shouldn't do this Jacob."

"Fate put us together."

With a snort Harry dropped his gaze and hands, "That was sappy and corny." Fondly he looked up, "You're a moron but you belong to Bella, until you break it off with her, tell her the truth I can't do anything with you. I might not like her much but no one deserves their lover to go behind their back."

"You're right. She at least deserves to know before we go off into the sunset."

"Seriously?" Harry gave him a shove, "Don't go all sappy on me Pudgy, I might have shrunk but I can still kick your ass."

"You look really good Harry, whatever it is you did, wow."

Harry rolled his eyes, "Yea, who wants a fat lard for a mate?"

Jacob glared, "Don't say that Harry, you were beautiful."

Harry gave a mocked laugh and moved away crossing his arms at his chest, "I was a complete mess Jake, don't sugar coat it, food was my vice; I hid behind Pringles and Twinkies."

"But you weren't ugly."

"You're only saying that because you have to. Honestly tell me if I came back the same or even heavier you wouldn't get hot and bothered over me? I guarantee you would have either shoved carrots in my face or kept Bella as a buffer."

"I wouldn't…"

"Yes you would." Harry stressed, "No one wanted anything to do with me until I lost the weight. Not that I could blame them, did you see me? I mean come on, I was a complete…"

"Shut up! Just shut up!" Jacob snapped. "Believe it or not Harry you were attractive even when you were heavy."

"Fat you mean."

"No, heavy, husky, big boned, however you want to label it but you weren't fat. You were a chubby kid who was the jokester because you were an insecure child. Even if you came home weighing a ton I would find you attractive, you're even more fabulous on the inside. Everyone loves you Harry, you were the life of the party, and we all grumbled when you left, it wasn't the same without you."

Harry shifted on his feet, "Let's just forget about this conversation alright? It doesn't matter; I'm never becoming that person again so it's mute. All that matters is now, not how long I remained a virgin alright?"

Jacob let it go for now, while Harry may look the confident man, he really wasn't. Harry was the same Harry that had left, at least in a lot of points. Something Jacob was sure he had to work on for the rest of their existence but he would do anything it took for his imprint. "Who was your first?" and were they close so he could rip into them?

Giving a shake to his head Harry smiled, "Oh no, you will not start this dominant persona with me. Just because you're alpha does not mean you won't be taking it up the arse." With that last word, homage from his friendship with the Brit Teddy, Harry made his way to the door only for a crowd of wolves to trip over one another and to the outside. "Oh for the love of Merlin!"

Harry apparated back into the house where he got the desert ready.

.

Bella woke to a surprisingly nice morning. The sun was out, the birds were chirping, and the smell wafting under the closed door had her mouth watering. A bit embarrassed she had stolen Harry's bed she had to admit the comforter was a nice pattern and the bedding just had her melting. For a moment she didn't want to get out of bed but the call of nature forced her to leave her cotton sanctuary. How her 'nap' had ended up as a peaceful nights rest she didn't question it.

Teeth brushed Bella made her way back downstairs where it was only her, Harry, and Jacob. "Jake!" Rushing over she hugged and kissed him… only his kiss was stale and he shifted away from her. "Jake? What's wrong?"

Harry's eyes bounced between the two, "We were having a discussion."

"Oh…" should she be worried.

"Jacob tells me you were involved with a Vampire."

Bella's eyes went wide, "What… how… Jacob! How could you!"

Harry gestured carelessly, "I already knew, he just added to what I was missing."

"But how could you have known? You weren't here and Charlie didn't know."

"Oh dad knows now. I was so pissed you would do something so stupid that I was quite vocal in wanting to shake some sense into you." Harry sipped at his coffee.

Hands on her hips she glared, "Edward would have never hurt me! He loved me!"

Harry gave a small shake to his head, "My point exactly." And Bella felt herself deflate. "When a vampire believes they have what they consider their second half they do so with all their heart. There's no going back, in fact it's like they're standing in time waiting. Some get angry and act out in revenge once their pining is over; others begin to fade away and quite a few will only snap out of their funk when that person passes on. The first and last are basically the same, only difference is whether they snap and do it themselves or wait for natural death."

Bella didn't want to be there, she wanted to be back upstairs wrapped in the comforters with a rumbling stomach. "What are you trying to say?"

"That I'll be doing damage control." And there it was, there was something in the tone and his piercing gaze that had both muggle and shape-shifter staring. "Personally when you play with fire you get burned, I'm not sure why you chose a wolf over a vampire," Voice rising he interrupted his half sister, "And I could care less. The fact is you chose against a vampire which puts you in danger. Not me, not dad, not your mother, not anyone but you. I can't blame you for your ignorance but I can at least keep you from dying a horrible death but my goal is to save the rest of us."

"Edward wouldn't…"

"Never underestimate a Dark Creature. I know all about the Cullen's, they might have a different appetite, they might integrate with muggle's, but that doesn't stop them from being dangerous and following instinct. You're just lucky this Cullen had enough strength to keep from sucking you dry."

Jaw clenched Bella felt her fingers curl into fists, she was so mad she could have hit him, she wanted to, god she wanted to just deck him. "It doesn't matter, I have Jacob." And then she saw it, the passing glance between the two men. "What?" Her eyes swiveled and pierced at Jacob, there was desperation in her gaze mingled with fear. "Jacob?"

Jacob cringed at his name. Wasn't it just the other night when she breathlessly said his name in the heat of passion that had him quivering? "Bella, I think you need to sit down."

"No."

Harry held his mug with both hands, "I would sit."

Bella glared; "No!" in return she received a shrug of Harry's shoulder.

"Bella I imprinted." Jacob blurted as the silence and staring stretched only to prolong itself.

"To me." Desperately Bella moved herself closer standing in front of her fiancé, "You imprinted on me!"

Jacob gave a shake to his head, "No, I thought…"

"You," She shoved him back hard, "Bastard! You said you loved me, that I was the one for you, you made me chose you!"

"I'm sorry!" Jacob took a step back, it hurt knowing he hurt her. "I'm really sorry! I thought you were the one, the way you made me feel; want you, but then…"

"Who is it?" Bella seethed and after a moment her eyes widened and she whirled around to Harry who had shoved the last of his buttered toast in his mouth. Lunging forward she leaned in against the island making him slosh his coffee, "It was that friend of yours is it? The moment he walked in Jacob went still and the others twitched." Harry hesitated, momentarily shocked. "I'll kill him!"

Harry wasn't the violent sort, he was more peace and love by using his skills in the kitchen but at the moment he just wanted to strangle his half sister. "One, grow the fuck up. Two, if you so much as make Teddy flinch I'll take my wand and send you to an alternate universe of pain." Bella found herself taking a small step back, "As I said, I don't know why you chose a wolf when you didn't feel the same way he had towards you, no matter how false his beliefs were."

"I love Jacob, don't turn it around on me, I chose him over Edward because of that love."

Harry squinted his eyes before giving a shake of his head. "More like afraid, you second guessed yourself."

"No!"

"I think you did. See some of us wizards have talents of our own. A few train to master the ability of Occlumency and Legilimens. Occlumency blocks intruders from venturing into our minds while Legelimens like me can read surface thoughts and delve even deeper. I mastered both and you dear Bella second guessed yourself."

Horrified, "You can read my mind? Edward couldn't…"

"Because Edward's gift is natural, mine is nurtured. Muggle's like you have natural defenses, maybe an early traumatic experience or sheer luck." Harry took a breadth, "Look, I am trying to be nice considering your situation. So I'm offering you a chance at a clean slate." Harry shared a glance with Jacob, "I can have a mind healer come and selectively obliviate some memories. The romance with Jacob could be nonexistent so you'll only remember telling Edward no but for an odd reason that just eludes you."

Tears gathered at her eyes, "You... you want me to forget? How could you?"

With a firm shake of his head Harry added, "You don't have to. I'm just giving you the opportunity to not be hurt. You can accept the fact Jacob imprinted, you could go on with your life knowing that not only did you break up with that vampire and lost your chance with the shape-shifter and engorge yourself with ice cream before your heart heals and you find your perfect someone. I wouldn't have offered but considering that Jacob imprinted on me, I have to give you an olive branch."

Her face paled and she went numb. Bella wasn't sure if she heard right… Jacob imprinted on her half brother? "I – I don't believe you." Tears fell and she let out a choke laugh, "You're playing a sick joke." Turning to Jacob Bella smiled, "Right? You're doing this for a sick laugh?"

Jacob shook his head, "No joke Bella, I imprinted on Harry."

Covering her mouth she felt nauseous. "But you can't. I gave him up for you; you promised me a future, one he couldn't give me."

"I'm…"

"Don't!" she screamed, "you can't be sorry, if you're sorry then it's true, it can't be true. You can't leave me Jacob!" Bella whirled and glared at Harry, "How dare you waltz here and ruin my life!"

"Of course it's my fault. When I decided to come home I figured why not have pudgy here imprint on me. Never mind the fact I thought everyone was muggle." Harry's sarcastic reply was met with a screech before Bella attempted to lunge over the island only she didn't get far as the tip of a wand pointed at her and Jacob's warning growl had her pausing. "Try it and I swear you'll be on the floor twitching. Ever felt your nerves fry, I can give you a taste of just that."

"I hate you."

"I might not like you Bella but I want you to know for whatever it's worth, I am sorry as well." Quickly before another word could be uttered Harry cast a stunning spell that left Jacob catching her before she toppled over. "I am really sorry."

"Harry?"

"I think I'll owl that mind healer now."

Jacob hesitated, unsure. "Are you serious?"

"What's not to say she won't go and do something stupid? She could bring the Ministry down on my head and ship me off to prison or worse expose your existence in a fit of revenge and then we'll have to commit her anyways." Harry pushed forward, he hated what he had to do but the Ministry of Magic would surely back him on the magic front. Secrecy must be kept at all costs. "It would give dad less stress. Hopefully she can be happy only regretting saying no to Edward… or I can mute her emotions towards the vampire. It's extreme but if she can believes there was only friendship between the two of you then she could go on without killing herself, she does seem the type..." Harry trailed off, his mind going a mile a minute.

For a silent moment as Jacob picked up his ex fiancé he pondered. Setting her down on a sofa in the living room he just had to ask, "Were you telling the truth, does she still love that leech?"

Sadly Harry gave him a nod, "She could have been one of his potential mates. Vampire's are funny that way; fate allows them to have a second or even third chance."

Brushing aside a strand of hair Jacob glanced down at her hand, the same hand that held the engagement ring he gave her what seemed like so long ago. "She'll forget our time together?" he questioned softly as he slipped it off and pocketed it.

"That's the best option. When the mind healer arrives we can hash it out, it's a day long process removing memories and altering emotions. Shape-Shifters aren't governed by the Ministry of Magic; you guys are basically neutral and deemed exempt from memory modification if you do find out about the wizarding world." Jacob merely stared as Harry babbled and pace. "With me being your mate they'll have no choice but to remove her memories of you because she already associates you with me, ugh! I hate thinking so early in the morning." Harry pressed his heels to his temples and rubbed.

Jacob stood and gathered the smaller man in his arms. "Just stop thinking and channel your inner blond."

With a snort of laughter Harry rested against the hotter frame, "That wasn't nice…"

Nuzzling the wizards ear Jacob murmured, "Distracted you didn't it."

Harry huffed, "I'll have the goblins fix some paperwork for a scholarship or something for a school somewhere far."

"You don't want her around?"

It wasn't hard admitting the truth but Harry did feel a tiny bit bad for his emotions. "It's not that she's a bad person because she's not. She's… she's just in the way." Harry wanted to pull away but Jacob tightened his grip, "I'm horrible aren't I?"

"No. Having Bella around wouldn't be good would it?"

"No, it wouldn't. If she's not around then there wouldn't be this awkwardness I'm sure will come up. You were hers and even with her memory erased there's still a chance it'll rush back to her, granted a small chance but my luck something that happens one in a million could be this one of a million then the ministry would have no choice but to make her disappear."

Jacob stiffened, "Disappear? They'll kill her?"

"No." Harry wanted to shake his head but his ear was pressed against Jacob's chest he was sure he could hear the oddly quick thump of the man's heart. "The Ministry would simply make her an amnesia patient somewhere in the world… if that didn't work then I hope they wouldn't kill her but let's just hope Bella's mind isn't that one of a million." With a sigh Harry pulled away, he had a lot to do and needed to get it done as quickly as possible. "I need to contact the ministry." Glancing up at Jacob he noticed how the shape-shifter was gazing at Bella and Harry bit his lip. "She did love you." He said softly.

Jacob scoffed, "Even now that leach wins."

"If I had to choose between an eternity with a vampire or with you I would have chosen you… logically I shouldn't but if my heart tells me too…" Harry trailed off.

Baffled Jacob frowned, "But you told her she shouldn't have chosen me."

Harry slipped his hands in his pockets and stared at Jacob; he rocked on his heels and blurted it out, "Yea well that's your fault as well, you should have listened to your pack in the first place Jake. Imprinting goes both ways so it's her fault too, she knew instinctively that she wasn't your imprint. Hoping that you would never find one is like that whole 'ignorance is bliss' thing. She never felt that pull towards you but I can understand why she picked you even when she loved that vampire. You promised her a life that Edward couldn't have given her, a mortal life where she could have children and do stuff that vampires just can't do. It's a decision that every potential mate has to weigh; eternity alone is a curse worse than death. If you really think about it you got the best end of a shitty deal, you got me."

A smile quirked Jacob's lips, "Yea, I got you."

"And don't you forget it Pudgy." With a smile of his own Harry turned on his heels, "I'll go send that letter now." Jogging up the flight of stairs Harry's smile slipped away. This wasn't how he wanted to start his morning, hand on the doors handle his forehead thumped on the grain of the wood, "Fuck." Swearing didn't alleviate the fear he had.

There was no choice but have Bella's mind erased… if Harry was honest with himself he didn't want the girl here. Not because of some one in a million chance but Bella had hurt their father, maybe not intentionally but Harry knew that Charlie was sad that Bella was so distant. Not that Harry could begrudge Bella much; she hadn't seen her own father as much but still… Charlie didn't deserve to be ignored. That man had a heart of gold and deserved more than a second thought.

He door gave a slight creak as it was opened and Harry could only stand at the threshold momentarily stunned, "Ah shit…" with a groan Harry tilted his head back, "I don't have time for this."

To Be Continued

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Recap: Bella now knows that Jacob has imprinted - not her. Bella was given an option (to erase or not to erase, that is the question?) and she will be obliviated :).

NOW, just what doesn't Harry have time for? :}

so... does Edward come and sweep Bella off her feet? Does he swoop down for the kill? Or is there even a Edward to be bothered with?

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Posted: FF (5/8/11) *1am ugh!*


	5. Chapter 5

Stolen

V

"Ah shit…" with a groan Harry tilted his head back, "I don't have time for this." He wasn't in the mood for this, even if this was what he essentially wanted in the first place. Today was going to be one of those days that were never ending. The silent and still statues that stood around his room watching him reminded him of marble statues only these were decked out in Armani. "Let me guess, you're the Cullen's?" stepping further into the room he closed the door behind him firmly and leaned against the wooden frame.

It was the one with the most piercing gaze who stepped forward, eyes Harry found himself falling into the darkest shade of gold out of them all. This vampire was on the brink, madness or hunger Harry wasn't sure but he found a certain thrill of being around a being that could drain him dry… dear Merlin he was a sick, sick, individual. He blamed Teddy, that kinky bastard.

"What was said below is it true?" The Vampire's question was spoken in a tone that was meant to be threatening only Harry found himself biting his lower lip as his eyes soaked up the sculpted expression of neutrality. If only Jacob had waited another day to Imprint on him… but the shape-shifter didn't have to know right?

Crossing his arms at his chest Harry pushed aside his wayward thoughts and played his part, "Quite rude listening to a personal conversation." Harry wondered how they all got in… he had locked his window.

A vampire with dark hair and angry glare snarled at him, "Did you hurt her?" the question was desperate but even with the anger being directed at him Harry could see the distress and concern. Another beautiful creature but this one obviously damaged. "Answer me!"

Harry cocked his head to the side, lowering a small section of layers in his mind he spoke gently in his mind pressing it outwards, 'Edward?' The vampire gave a jolt, so this was the famed Edward Cullen? Beautiful true, but the man looked drawn out, exhausted even which shouldn't be possible but there were shadows under the eyes. Sympathetic Harry shelved the idea of his petty revenge and just answered the question, "No." Edward took a step back and the man he assumed was Carlisle, the clan leader, stepped forward to rest a comforting hand on the younger vampires shoulder. "I can promise Bella won't be physically hurt but I can't say for her mentality later." All he needed was to send a missive and this mess could be sorted sooner.

Edward meant to speak but Carlisle dug his fingers into his sons shoulder speaking up, "Can you do as you say wizard?"

Harry didn't need the man to elaborate, "I plan to. No vampire should be rejected so carelessly." Sparing the glaring vampire a look Harry added, "I hope you'll be able to move on and not wait for her death."

Edward looked away, his eyes burning holes at a random wall, "I don't need your pity."

"I'm not offering you it."

There was a moment of tense silence, "She will forget about me and that dog?"

Harry hesitated but mentally spoke pushing it to the vampire, 'Stay away from her Edward. She will live with her regrets; it would be a shame for you to take her back knowing the truth of her rejection. Time will mend your heart and you'll meet a true mate to feel whole again.'

"You know nothing!" Edward snapped. "You have your happily ever after, where's mine wizard? Don't I deserve a second chance if it's offered?"

Harry glared and his arms dropped to his side as he took a step forward. He didn't need to yell but his tone of voice conveyed his disgust, "Would you be happy vampire with sloppy seconds?" startled silence, it was depressingly thick and pathetic. "Can you live an eternity knowing she chose you over some mutt?" Silence, "Can you?"

"Enough!" Carlisle shouted.

"No. No," Harry gave a shake to his head, "Your childe needs to know just how pathetic it would be to take back someone like dear sweet Isabella Swan. It would destroy you vampire, it would tear at your very soul and eat at your heart."

"I have none of those" Edward snapped. "I am a monster."

Harry scoffed, "I know of monsters Edward Cullen and you are no monster. You're a muggle vampire who needs to get his head out of the sand and behave like the creature you are. You are dark, you're beautiful, and you are warriors governed under Gothica! Do not stand there with some pathetic notion that I would help you get back a muggle who's better off with a rattled mind than gifted with your devotion."

The vampire made to launch himself at Harry but the smallest of the group latched onto Edward with thin arms and another woman held onto him uttering words of comfort. Carlisle looked on sadly, "Can you make her forget wizard?" Harry pursed his lips as the vampire was suddenly before him, the man tried to intimidate him with height but Harry wasn't moved. "Can you see the pain my son is in?"

"I…"

"Even after all this time he pines for her, he forgets to feed; he's wasting away before my very eyes." The vampire hesitates, "I cannot lose my son to this madness."

Harry didn't have to see to know that Edward was on his last leg, it would be easy to ask for death. A trip to the Volturi wouldn't be necessary; all the vampire would need to do was go to the ministry. Suicide… "At my school we had a vampire who taught Defense and Language Studies. He was a remarkable man but he was also tormented." Harry met Carlisle gaze, "He had a lover an elf who didn't hold his feelings. She was cruel, toyed with his heart with promises of forever but in the end she accepted a suitor of her own race. He pined for her, begged her, but she banished him and swore the next time he went to her he would die. He had his chance for happily ever after. There was another man on staff who was a devoted friend… they would have made a good match."

"What does this have to do with anything?" Rosalie snapped, incensed.

Harry took a breadth and shifted where he stood, "Nothing." If she or they couldn't understand he wouldn't waste his words.

"Enough of this!" the blond practically snarled, her beautiful face twisting into an ugly mask. "We should just kill her and him." She spat out.

"You can try." Catching Carlisle's ever penetrating gaze Harry's lip quirked, "My Imprint is the Alpha of the pack here in Washington. Would you risk his retribution?"

"What can that dog do?"

"Rosalie enough!" Carlisle snapped.

"That dog can contact the other shifter packs and they in turn will contact their allies." The threat was there, it was real. "I imagine it would be difficult to settle in a sleepy town like here without having to look over your shoulder. Eight against hundreds isn't a fair number." Harry continued further, "Let's not forget you'll make yourself enemies of the Ministry as well. I have friends whose parents hold seats in higher power, there would be no place to run not even overseas." So that wasn't entirely true but still, his words made an impact.

Silence descended. Carlisle broke it by taking a single step back and Harry didn't show any relief for that, he remained stoic. "You said you can erase her mind? Can you erase the memory of my son, the clan?"

"Dad!" Edward protested but he was ignored.

Harry hesitated, how could he explain? "It's not that simple."

"It is."

"No. It's not." The vampire wouldn't budge. "It would take skilled mind healers just to scrape her memories of Jacob and his clan and rebuild false ones. The best I can offer is for her emotions to be muted maybe push for the sense of friendship…"

"That's not enough."

"It's the best I can do! I don't have the authority or the funding to do more than what is necessary. The only reason why they don't only obliviate her knowledge of magic is because Jacob imprinted on me so it would loop his clan in."

Carlisle pushed, "And to rid her of the memories of my son?"

"It – It would be extensive and expensive. Work to erase years of memories and to concoct new ones would take time and skill. Not many would be able to come forth without compensation."

"Money wouldn't be of any concern."

"The risk…"

"They mean nothing to me!" Carlisle snapped and Harry felt his heart jump, the vampire was scary yet at the same time… oddly arousing. Fuck. "It is either this or I'll rid us of this problem here and now."

"I say we kill her." Emmett piped up. The others agreed save Edward who made a point to ignore them all.

As much as he disliked Bella, Harry didn't wish death on her or anyone really. A nod gave his answer, "I'll send a message to the ministry and I'll need a way to contact you. The procedure won't be cheap…"

"Should we kill her instead?" Carlisle's demeanor changed to someone not so threatening.

Opening his mouth he closed it quickly. "Not if you can help it." Harry managed to say. "I've warned her."

"I know. We heard, very interesting wizard."

"Hmm… everything?" that was odd and very creepy. With a shake of his head Harry moved towards his writing desk, wand in hand he summoned himself some special parchment from a top shelf and quickly inked a quill. Not bothering with the seat tucked neatly Harry paused as his quill hovered above the yellowish parchment, how was he to write this? It couldn't all be written down less it be intercepted and that was the last thing he needed… deciding to bite the gun Harry wrote to the last person he ever wanted to be indebted to. Scribbling a quick note Harry blew on the parchment allowing the ink to dry, "Price is no object correct?"

"Whatever it costs." Carlisle spoke softly, watching as the wizard tapped the parchment and the paper folded itself into an intricate bird that hovered in the air its 'wings' giving a gentle flap.

"Lilly Evans, Bilstro Home. Go!" wand swishing in the air the windows opened and the 'bird' flew out of the window and was quickly out of site.

"That was so cool." Alice bounced on her toes, eyes wide. "I didn't know you knew origami, I love it!"

Harry gave her a small smile, "I don't. Owls aren't always the best way to communicate so a wizard named Akihito invented a simpler way, dead useful for the muggleborns."

The silence stretched and Harry was pointedly aware that all eyes save Edward's were on him. Sitting on the edge of his desk Harry chose to stare out the window instead. It irked him that he was too nice, he should have been a complete dick and contacted the Ministry… but Harry wasn't that much of an asshole, he did care. He cared that the Aurors would arrive and take statements, he cared that the ministry would require long drawn out interviews and statements, and he cared that the process could take well over a week and that was the sort of time that Harry wasn't comfortable subjecting either Bella or the Cullen's.

A soft knock came at the door jarring Harry from his musings, "Harry?" it was Jacob.

The vampire's tensed but Harry was quick to relieve their fears, "You're safe, the room is warded." Just their luck too, if Ted hadn't decided to place a ward to keep Bella from being disturbed by last night's debacle and Harry hadn't reapplied it to the door itself so the guests could use the bathroom Jacob would have smelt and heard them… that would have been another headache. Moving to the door Harry tapped it and tweaked the ward to allow him to speak freely, "Yea?"

"Umm… don't freak but your moms here."

"Can you tell her to apparate in my room please?"

Silence, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine… trust me Jake, you just don't want to know."

"Let me in Harry." The door knob rattled.

"I can't."

"And why the fuck not!"

"Because I'm surrounded by damn vampires you nitwit!" annoyed Harry kicked the door, stubbing his toe in the process. "Tell her to apparate please."

"Stop joking around and let me in."

"No! I'm handling a very delicate potion right now. Bad enough I have to deal with her! Do you want me to be pissed off at you? Trust me Jacob if you thought Bella on the rag was a piece of cake she has nothing on me!"

"Ok! Alright! Jesus, you're as hormonal as any chick!" Jacob stormed away muttering under his breath.

Glaring at the wood of the door willing it to scorch Harry was prepared for the pop that came from apparition and the biting tongue of Lily Evans, "In trouble again Harry dear."

"Mother." Turning on his heels Harry gave her an overly sweet smile, "It's wonderful to see you."

She looked him up and down and dismissed him before glancing around at the still statues, "Vampires?"

"No, trolls." Her lips pursed and Harry allowed a brief smirk to appear on his lips only for it to smooth away as one of the vampires, the tall pinched looking one, shot him a look. "There's a situation I need," Harry swallowed his pride, "your help with."

"Hmmm." Dismissing the vampires as well she glanced around the room, "Just like your father… not much personality."

"I am my father's son." Squashing his resentment to a fine paste Harry forged onward, "I have a situation with Bella."

"The girl on the sofa?"

"Yes. Her memory needs to be wiped, an extensive one. Years worth actually."

This time her sight zeroed in on him and Harry was left with her piercing stare. She was a beautiful woman, quite young for a witch, she had a natural beauty that would last well into her elder years but for all her outward persona Harry knew just how bitter she was on the inside. It had to do with her time back in England and a past love… someone who she hated and if she still didn't carry around that torch she probably would have made a good mother. "My mastery wasn't in Obliviates."

"But you know people who are. I need someone discreet, it needs to be done by someone firm yet gentle, and someone willing to take a blood oath."

Her brow arched, "My, my, you are desperate. What mess have you caused now Harry?"

Before Harry could respond Carlisle cleared his throat. "Pardon me Madame but I will take responsibility for this, Miss Swan at one time was involved with my son Edward. She chose another over him and the pain can no longer be ignored. It's either this or her life; I refuse to allow my son to waste away."

Lily was quiet for a long moment and as much as Harry may have hated her in some way he did lover her. She had her moments, rare yes, but when push comes to shove she could be counted on. "A foolish girl…" soft words were followed by a sharp, "I'll do what I can." And then she was gone, her pop of apparition was Harry's signal to slump in relief.

Carlisle watched the human wizard, he noticed the trembling of the hands that quickly fisted and the deep breaths that one used to calm frayed nerves, Carlisle suddenly understood that inviting that witch, the child's own mother, had been far from easy. If the human went to great lengths to help them then just why… "Alice had a vision of you wizard." Harry stiffened, damn he almost forgot about that. Almost, he did spend a good part of his night toying with the idea of searching out the Cullen's only Harry didn't think they would arrive in his bedroom hours later. "She saw you hunting us down and your wand glowing as if you were attacking us."

Defiant Harry crossed his arms at his chest, "It's far too easy to manipulate visions, especially ones that are subjective."

"You looked really angry." Alice spoke softly as she leaned against her husband.

"I swear on my magic that my intention wasn't to harm you." And it was the truth, "Like I said it's easy to manipulate visions, I may have wanted to search you out for a compromise but I was hoping you would come to me instead. Honestly I didn't think it would work let alone bring the entire clan here… I can't complain, the view is quite nice." Mood lightening Harry's gaze looked up and down at the muscled vampire, "I'm sure we can have some…"

"He's mine!" Rosalie snapped her glare lethal.

Shrugging, "Pity."

Rosalie made to move forward, her nails ready to dig out flesh but Emmett was there to pull her back against her chest whispering in her ear. Wanting to avoid any further arguments Carlisle knew it was time to take their leave, "You will send me a message when her mind has been erased?"

"I'll contact you sooner; they'll want payment before they perform anything."

The vampire gave a nod, "Fair enough."

"You'll be able to confirm it with the person doing it; I'm sure with such an extensive procedure they'll be more than one person performing it."

From where he stood Edward's expression fell, Jasper winced before pressing his face into the locks of his wife, body giving a shudder. "She won't remember me, us, will she?"

Harry hesitated, "She'll be another clueless muggle. The specifics need to be hashed out but I doubt she'll know you. We'll probably have to tie her emotion to a random face so it'll be easier for her mind to accept it." Pushing his thoughts forward Harry continued, 'She will be left with no memory of you Edward. Take this opportunity to live… the fates blessed you with choices.'

"I want her."

'She is used goods. Don't force my hands Edward; once her memories are erased don't even think about stumbling in her path for a second chance. If she as so much as sees you I'll go back on my promise and you'll find the Volturi on your doorstep.'

Edward hissed, "You wouldn't"

Harry glared, "I would. Move on vampire." For a moment all was still, Edward's own glare fell into something heartbroken that it tugged at Harry's heart and then the vampire was gone followed by the rest only Carlisle and his Mate remained behind.

"My son has been so heartbroken ever since she chose that dog over him." Esme stared, her voice soft and eyes unwavering.

"I'm sure he'll find love again."

"Hopefully," Her smile was sad. "Goodbye Harry."

"Bye." Harry watched as she too disappeared. Only one left was Carlisle, "Quite a family you have."

"They are the best."

Harry shifted where he stood unsure but then a wicked smile stole across his face. "You know if Edward is up to it, I know quite a few lads and ladies who would mesh well with his brooding personality."

Amused Carlisle turned the offer down, "As much as he might not appreciate that he needs some time for himself."

"Of course," Harry gave his most charming smile, "He is easy on the eyes, if this whole imprinting thing hadn't taken I'm sure I would have given him a go… maybe Jacob wouldn't mind sharing?"

Carlisle opened his mouth – then closed it with a shake of his head, "I'll be waiting for the owl or origami."

"Bye." Watching as the last Cullen escaped Harry wondered if he would ever see any of them again? Harry was sure if the whole imprint thing hadn't occurred he would have made a point to at least seek out the sulky vampire for a little 'consolation'.

.

Dealing with Jacob's questions and threats once he realized the Cullen's had returned wasn't what Harry needed. Casting a quick Silencio he ignored the flaying arms, rude gestures, and stomped feet until the shape-shifter sulked in a seat ignoring his existence. The quiet was blissful but short lived. Soon Charlie would be coming home for lunch and then explaining just what will happen was the last thing he wanted to do. No doubt his father would need special handling and Harry hated to even consider it but while accepting Charlie really didn't understand.

Maybe a quick Obliviate would be necessary… "Ow!" Harry rubbed his arms where Jacob had pinched, "Fine, but you have to promise me you won't go all crazy wolf on me!"

Jacob glared and gave a nod of his head; he couldn't believe his own mate would cast some freaky spell on him. "That wasn't cool Harry."

Slumping in his chair Harry tossed his head back, "I know Jake."

The shape-shifter stalked forward and towered over Harry who could feel the heat roll off the giant as Jacob settled two large hands on the arms of the chair and Harry was forced to look up into serious chocolate brown eyes. "Do you Harry? You lied to me."

"I didn't." It was lame but Harry pushed, "Well not really, I did say there was vampires in my room."

"Semantics, you know what I mean. You promised we would start fresh, you promised no more lies and that we would be honest with each other no matter what."

Harry looked away, shame filling him. "I'm sorry." Jacobs grip on the chairs arm snapped the wood and Harry jumped, startled. "J – Jake?"

Jacob straightened and tossed the flimsy pieces of wood aside and shouted, "You're sorry? Goddamnit Harry! Do you have any fucking clue how it feels to know that you were surrounded by leeches and I couldn't do a damn thing? Do you!" Flinching Harry could do nothing but look away. "Do you know what it's like for me Harry? Can you fathom what I'm feeling right now to know that my mate could have been killed or taken and I would be left none the wiser?"

"They were more concerned in Bella than they were with me. I was safe!"

"That's not the dam point and you dam well know that." Agitated Jacob needed to leave; he had to go before he did something or said something. "I need to go."

"But…" Harry watched as Jacob stomped over to the front door.

"Bye Harry."

Harry cringed in his chair and flinched as the door slammed shut. Slumping in his chair Harry sulked in silence before his eyes shifted to the prone girl on the couch, "Do you think he'll forgive me?" of course there was no reply, "I didn't mean to lie to him, it's not like I expected vampires to come over."

The minutes ticked on in silence and Harry glanced at the mantel where a clock showed that it was well past the lunch hour. How could time fly so fast yet feel so achingly slow? Harry felt completely and utterly lost, he couldn't just sit there and wait so he wandered around and cleaned the muggle way. Sweeping the floor, taking out the trash, wiping the counters, scrubbing the oven, and rearranging the cabinets allowed him enough time for himself to realize… he had nothing to apologize for. With that revelation Harry was quick to apparate from where he stood and find himself standing directly in front of a tree.

With a jolt he stumbled back and landed on his back, being splinched had always been a fear of his. Sitting up Harry had one hand on the ground ready to prop himself up when a wet nose touched the back of his neck. It might not have been manly but Harry let out a startled shout before he scrambled to his feet clutching at his wand and pointing it at a massive wolf… a wolf with laughing eyes and a tongue that hanged out slightly panting. Taking in the dark silvery fur and even darker eyes Harry found himself unsure how to proceed.

He was on Quileute land which meant this was one of the shape shifting wolves or just a really big scary wolf. Glancing at his wand Harry groaned, the piece of wood in his hand wasn't his polished yew wand but a crooked and flimsy mini branch. How he hadn't noticed Harry was chalking it to shock, "Erm…"

The Shape shifter let out a yip before transforming into his human form, "What are you doing here Harry?"

Eyes wide Harry took in the naked span of skin as his eyes shamelessly absorbed every single inch from the muscular chest, abs, the outie of a navel, and followed the dark trail of hair that led to decent package, strong thighs, calves, and a string tied around one ankle where a pair of denim shorts were tied on the other end. "Paul…" Harry managed to find his voice as the shape shifter shifted where stood partly embarrassed yet oddly flattered. "You play Tarzan and I'll play Jane alright." Dropping the imitation wood Harry took a step forward wanting nothing more than to touch and kiss.

"No!" Paul shouted as he desperately scrambled to untie his shorts and quickly pulling them up both legs to cover himself but Harry's gaze was hungry and Paul was sure that even if he were interested his testicles would be messily removed and shoved down his throat. "Jacob! He – he imprinted on you."

Harry's steps paused and then his shoulders slump and chin dropped, "Right… dam."

"Alright, good, keep that in mind." Relieved Paul took a step back followed by another, "How about you wait here and I'll bring Jacob here to you?"

Being reminded of his wayward imprint Harry felt his old emotions stirring once again, "Fine! When you see him tell him that I think he's the worlds biggest egotistical narcissistic jerk there ever was." Paul stared, "Well? Go!"

"Er, um, right…"

Harry watched as the shape shifter darted away and Harry found himself frustrated. Why now? Why when there were handfuls of single hot men did Jacob of all people had to imprint on him? That was a bit shallow, Harry should have been glad to at least know that he had someone who would love him… isn't that something he had always wanted? Sure his father loved him and his mother tolerated him but finding the one had always been a distant dream.

Being the overweight kid left him feeling isolated and alone in the romance department. While his friends were out dating and bragging about kisses and whispering about their sexual exploits Harry wished he found someone who wanted him for him. The girls would rather be friends while the boys he always felt himself watching were too interested in the girls or pointed out models in the athletic magazines, a far cry from what stared back at him in the mirror. Leaving Forks Washington to go for his Mastery was a blessing.

A fresh new start he had told himself. A place where he could be this new Harry Swan, the ugly duckling turning into a beautiful swan… it had been Teddy who first called him beautiful. Their short lived relationship, his first, was explosive. It was no wonder that Harry was quick to take to the scene of a flurry of one night stands and the concept of friends with benefits. He was young, thin, and accomplishing a Mastery at an accelerated rate that was finally making him a name far removed from his mother.

Confidence had allowed him to be this… person he wasn't familiar with. It was the reason why he had to return home. There were only so many times you can wake up dazed and with no memory of making it into a bed let alone in a strangers flat. Those days were gone, the days of yearning for more, wanting what his parents lacked, needing a companion to just be there with him, and dear Merlin didn't he sound like a miserable needy bastard!

"What are you doing here?" Jacob appeared from behind a tree, lots of convenient trees Harry was sure was stashed with cutoff shorts that hid nothing from the imagination.

The words lost him; the speech he had ready to spew forth came to a stuttering drooling mess of need. A flair of heat, arousal, ate at him and Harry was sorely reminded it had been quite a while since he last had anything to warm his bed since that last hazy night he think something happened. Something must have happened because he had to visit a muggle clinic soon after. "Wow… Jake… you're sure as hell not pudgy."

Jake stared, it wasn't a particular nice one and Harry was too busy running his eyes over the naked span of skin, "Hopefully the view is much better than Paul's."

Harry blinked, "Who?"

"Paul!" Jacob shouted and Harry flinched, "The naked shape-shifter you were ready to fuck."

Harry scowled, why was it he was the one always being yelled at? "I wasn't going to fuck him Jacob."

"You wanted him to be Tarzan Harry; he could smell the lust rolling off you."

"Merlin Jake, you're making it sound as if I was gonna rape him! It's not my fault a hot guy appears naked in front of me, my brain is still trying to wrap around being not available."

"You said you were fine with being in monogamous relationship. You wanted one, craved it even!"

"I am, I do!" Harry moved forward and Jacob remained where he stood, an imposing height and glare. "If this is going to work then I need you to know one thing, I am not Bella."

The silence stretched and Jacob gave a shake to his head momentarily stunned, "I'm sorry what?"

"I. Am. Not. Bella."

"I know."

"Apparently not. I'm not a weak muggle who needs to be looked after Jacob. I'm a powerful wizard whose one several dueling competitions and I've practiced hand to hand combat. I can take care of myself and it kills me that you think just because you have a bit of muscle and pack Alpha means I'm no better than her."

Taking a breadth Jacob took a step back, he could feel his body quiver but he had control over himself. He wasn't a hot headed newbie but the urge to change and lash out was strong. "I've never compared you to Bella Harry."

"They why did you storm out of the house this morning?" the question sounded more like a whine and Harry wanted to cringe, he sounded like the needy sort.

"Because if I stayed there I would have hurt you Harry. Do you have any freaking clue how it felt to know that vampires were close enough to kill you?"

"They were there for…"

"I don't fucking care!" Jacob bellowed before he moved forward and grabbed Harry by the arm and shook him, "It doesn't fucking matter." He repeated, tone dropping and sending a chill down Harry's spine as Jacob's eyes took on a glint that told him he was treading a fine line of danger. "You are mine to care for, mine to make sure nothing hurts you, I know you can take of yourself but instinct tells me never to trust vampires let alone the Cullen's." Jacob's grip tightened but Harry remained silent, cowed. "They could have killed you Harry, you said it yourself that to get to her they'll go through you. Do you have any idea what would have happened to me if you were killed?"

"Jake."

Jacob shook him, "Do you?"

"You would fade away." Harry answered and closed his eyes as he just happened to remember that he should know all this, he should know about the mating habits of shape shifters and especially pack behavior so similar yet not with true Werewolves. He had done a thesis on them, well not the Quileute tribe but the one in Canada where he stayed shouldn't have been much different. As much as he wanted to justify his actions and righteous anger he should have known better. "I'm sorry Jake." The words spilled forth but the man's grip remained tight. "The thought of you thinking I was something as weak as a muggle put me on the defensive."

For a moment Jacob could only stare. "Harry… I can't wrap my mind around you being anything remotely weak. You're strong, brilliant, and can do amazing things with your stick."

Smirk, "Wand."

"Whatever. I know you're a powerful wizard, your friend Teddy sent me an owl with eight pages boasting about you. Even knowing all that I can't help but feel protective of you; you're the only person in this world that can complete me and the thought of you being taken away makes me want to shift and tare something apart." Jacob held Harry's face between his hands, thumbs brushing along flushed skin. "I'm a jealous person Harry, the relationship I had with Bella wasn't a healthy one but old habits die hard."

"Jake you know I wouldn't go behind your back right?" Harry wanted the shape shifter to know, to really know.

"I would hope but we both know that you can always back away. I'm devoted to you Harry." Leaning in Jacob kissed him sweetly, settling his brow atop Harry's. "Don't keep me in the dark Harry, I have to protect you, I can't lose you."

It was all so overwhelming but Harry clutched at Jacob, "I promise to not antagonize the vampire's… kiss?" Harry puckered his lips.

"Promise not to flirt with any of my pack mates."

"Uh…"

"Harry!"

"What? I am not apologizing for staring at sexy hot gorgeous mph…" internally Harry did a happy dance as Jacob swooped down and kissed him, what a way to end an argument with a nice snog and a grope in a forest? Finger's curled in his hair and Harry let out a groan when Jacob tugged.

The moment was broke by the screeching sound of a cell phone, Harry nearly dropped his phone as he pulled it out of his pants pocket but he caught it, "Hello?" clearing his throat Harry had to pull the phone away from his ear as his father screamed on the other end. "Dad? Dad what's wrong? Are you okay?"

From where he stood Jacob watched as Harry pinched the bridge of his nose, "What happened?"

Harry gave him a shake of his head, "Dad listen to me, Bella's fine." Jacob swore, "No dad she'll be alright… turn the car around and go back home I'll explain it you… dad… no dad… dad! Go back home and I'll explain why she's unconscious… please… dad please... alright… okay bye." Silence filled the forest as Harry hung up and slid the phone back in his pocket.

"So…"

"Dad found Bella and he freaked out, he was on his way to the hospital."

Jacob gave a nod, "Let me change and I'll meet you at your house alright?"

"I'll apparate both of us, it'll be faster." Before Jacob could so much as protest Harry grabbed him and the two were gone with a pop only to reappear seconds later in the living room scaring Billy right out of his chair. A few minutes were spent reassuring the man and promising not to do that again as Billy clutched at his chest while Jacob helped him back in his chair and Harry banished the spilt bowl of chips.

Not long after the duo arrived in the living room barely a minute before Charlie carried in Bella and demanding just what had happened and to fix it. "Dad… sit down." Charlie wouldn't sit so Harry tried to explain it to his father omitting some bits and simplifying others, mid way through the story Harry conjured a seat for his father who gratefully sunk into it dazed.

"You can't do that Harry, I refuse to have you messing with your sister's head."

"I won't, Mind Healer's have been contacted I'm just waiting for word."

"So she has no say in this?" Charlie stood from his seat furious.

"No, she doesn't." Tired Harry crossed his arms at his chest, "It's either the mind Healers do what they have to do or the Cullen's return and kill her. At least this way she can live and not be held back by the fact Jacob Imprinted on me."

Charlie's frown was quick to change to a glare and Jacob wanted to duck and hide as Charlie reached for his gun, hand simply resting atop it. "About that..."

"Dad." Harry rolled his eyes.

"Not quite the shovel but you hurt my little girl boy."

Jacob had no shame as he side stepped to stand right behind his imprint who had the audacity to be amused. "I swear I didn't mean to, it just happened."

Charlie's glare was vicious as he unsnapped the strap on the holster of the gun. "Just happened? How can you just happen to not know when you've imprinted?" Jacob was left a stuttering mess, eyes wavering from the gun to Charlie and occasionally to Bella. "I had a nice long talk with your father Jake and he was miffed that you hadn't realized that Bella wasn't really yours to begin with."

Harry cleared his throat, interrupting his father's speech. "Don't shoot at any vital organs Dad."

"Harry!" Jacob was not amused.

"We both gave you the shovel talk, not my fault that you ignored instincts." Harry tried to step away but Jacob followed him until the man gave up and held him close with Harry laughing and kicking out with his feet, "Get him dad, get him."

Watching the two interact Charlie felt something in him unravel; there was something about their smiles and playful banter that just wasn't present when it had been Bella and Jacob. Glancing at his daughter Charlie would have preferred not to have her mind tampered with but if he were honest… it was a better alternative to death. It would take a while to wrap his mind fully around what would happen but in the end, not at all happy, Charlie had relented.

When the evening had turned to an extremely late hour a knock had come to the door. A portly man stood nervously on the stoop fiddling with the rim of a cap and was quickly ushered inside by Harry who had taken a pepperup potion to wake himself up completely. The couch had been transfigured into a comfortable twin sized bed and Bella's clothing transfigured into a pair of simple pajamas.

Charlie had been giving a sleeping drought and Jacob sleepily tossed himself on a random couch giving Harry silent moral support. It was agreed that Bella would be taken to California where the closest facility for such a procedure would be taken care of. Harry had reassured the wizard that payment was being covered first by the Ministry up to the shape shifter's and the rest by the Cullen's. An Origami Post was sent to Carlisle who arrived shortly thereafter from receiving it and Harry was quick to sit on Jacobs lap while the larger man held him close and glared at the vampire.

The Wizard had been sympathetic to the Cullen's situation and made a point to explain just what would entail while reassuring that Bella would be just another clueless muggle. Carlisle promised to visit the Ministry of Magic to set up the private transfer and the duo sitting in a chair could only watch as Bella was taken from the home by a portkey.

It took until the following afternoon for the money transfer to be complete but by then Bella had already been transferred to the facility. The procedure left the muggle girl under heavy sedation for well over a week to allow the scarring from the memory removals and the stitching of new ones to mend themselves seamlessly. Several more days followed with her up yet dazed, it took that long for her mind to come to grasp with new facts, new faces, and to go through the emotions of grief and acceptance along with her old personality to shine through more so than it had these past years.

Harry had gone through and had the goblins create a scholarship which Bella eagerly snatched up and made plans to move to another state on the opposite side of the country. Charlie had the most difficult time with coming to terms just how much of an influence the Cullen's and the Quileute tribe had been. The shyness returned and clumsiness was no longer a thing of the past, she promised to call more when Charlie drove her to the airport her last day in Washington.

When Bella boarded the plane it was with no knowledge of magic, vampires, shape shifters, or the simple fact that her half brother's fiancée once was hers. Harry had wished her luck and hoped she kept true to her promise and call their father more than the random holiday greeting.

With Bella gone a tension that had once been between them all seemingly vanished, Harry managed to write some articles to get his name out there for his newly published book and as his sabbatical was coming to a close he decided to apply to a local private agency that specialized in Occulmency and Legilmens. Jacob went to school to work on a small business degree as he made his plans to open his own shop.

Charlie was sad that Harry moved out but thrilled that his son was only a town over and was a habitual visitor with more food than he could consume on his own. Thankfully Charlie had finally found someone from the reservation and his loneliness was a thing of the past as the two new lovebirds made quick work for an engagement that left everyone baffled but thrilled.

It was a happy bubble, one Harry was glad to live in. He rarely thought of Bella who had kept her word and kept in contact with her father the only speed bump was his mother – Lily Evans. The woman had been livid when she found that her son was bonded to someone not to her standards. It wasn't that Jacob could shift into a wolf, no; Lily had wanted her son to marry someone within her circle, not a virtual nobody.

After a disastrous argument of Harry refusing to walk away from his own personal stud muffin (his own words) Lily had publicly denounced him as her son until such a time he 'came to his senses'. Harry had walked away almost happy, it hurt, Lily was his mother but Harry found the silent treatment more of a gift than a punishment.

Finally his life was his own and he was allowed to have his happily ever after.

To Be Continued

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: :) Quite a bit of ya wanted a Bella/Edward pairing - not gonna happen. I know some of you will dislike my portrayal of Lily but in my defence she is a bitter woman whose heart was hardened by the past and really had not gotten over it.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Posted: FF (5/10/11)


	6. Chapter 6 - The End

Stolen

Epilogue

Rain.

The forecast had foretold a chance for rain and the sky's hadn't wasted any time for a downpour that only tapered off when the casket was lowered deep into the muddy ground. A minister stood beside the headstone reciting words from an aged leather bound book with one hand as the other held an umbrella. Those standing around sniffling and hiccupping underneath their own umbrella's mourned for different reasons, some out of pure grief, others just out of respect, and a few to close open books that until now didn't have endings.

Green eyes hidden behind dark glasses remained fixated not on the proceedings but over the heads of the small crowd in front of him to a clump of pale timeless individuals who were like statues amongst the stone angels. Statues that were dressed all in black and without emotion as if they were there just to be there. He hadn't ever expected to see them but if one thought about it, was he surprised? No, not really.

From beside him Jacob shifted as their scent was picked up by the breeze and the shape-shifter huffed. To soothe his husband Harry took the man's hand in his and remained silent as one by one the people who attended tossed their flowers in atop the casket and took their leave.

Harry shook hands, kissed cheeks, and took the condolences with forced sympathy but only a select few knew just how he felt. It was responsibility that had him standing there and taking care of what needed to be done. He had done it enough times his hands no longer shook.

Silence.

The minister had left and all who stood beneath the darkening sky was a group of still statues and a shape-shifter with his mate. Harry squeezed Jacobs hand before pulling out his wand from his pocket and conjured himself an umbrella – a bright red one that was a sharp contrast from the others. "I'll meet you by the Mausoleum." Jacob murmured pressing a kiss on Harry's lips and ignoring the fact vampires had crashed the funeral.

Harry circled around the foot of the tombstone and the closer he came to the small crowd his features shifted and faded. Gone were the wrinkles of age, the spots on his hands faded, graying thinning hair darkened and thickened with length, and his skin smoothed over leaving behind a youthful yet older appearance. "Hello."

The family of eight gazed in amazement as the wizard they had met many years before hadn't changed much, sure he was older but not by much, he seemed around Carlisle's human age of appearance. "You haven't changed." It was Alice who moved closer, her hand outstretched as she gently stroked along his warm skin. "How?"

"Magic." Harry smiled as he removed his glasses and they saw the truth in his eyes. They were older, like theirs, and held something in them that reminded them of a period of time so long ago… magic. It was magic that swirled within the wizard's eyes only to be hidden once again by reflective lenses. "Bonding with a shape-shifter gives me the perk of annoying the bugger until he decides to stop shifting and we end up in a nursing home. Not to be rude but I didn't expect you all here."

Carlisle spoke up, "It seemed only proper to pay our respects."

Harry understood and he gave Edward his own nod who returned it but the lady on his side looped her arm around his and held him close to her. The two shared a smile before the vampire leaned in and kissed her on her nose. "I see you've done well for yourself Edward."

"This is Amelia." Edward introduced proudly, "My mate."

"A pleasure," Harry took her hand and kissed her knuckles as she giggled. "Your radiance outshines the gloom of today mademoiselle." Amelia was the complete opposite of Bella, Harry couldn't help but compare. There was the curly red hair tamed back with a sedate pin that held a black mesh veil hiding curious gold eyes. Her height was fairly tall, taller than Harry. Amelia's very appearance was on par with the other woman, there wasn't anything frumpy or comfortable judging by the heels of pointy boots that screamed pain.

Ducking her head Amelia would have blushed if she could, "You're so cute."

"It comes with being short, of course I'm surrounded by giants so I'm used to it." Looking over his shoulder he gave a wave to his husband who was glaring. "Yea… Jacob still hasn't grown up."

"I heard that!" The shape-shifter shouted.

"Good!" smiling Harry rolled his eyes, "Don't mind him, his brain growth stunts every time he shifts species."

Amelia giggled, "Sorry, this is supposed to be sad. My condolences, your sister will be missed." It was said with such sincerity Harry had enough will to let only his lips quirk.

"I'll take your word on that, it has been a little over thirty years since I last saw her so…" and he shrugged.

"But you set this all up." Esme gestured to the burial where the stone etched with generic words and dates.

"You do this enough times its second nature to go with the flow of grief. How's your current life treating you all?"

The small talk went on… and on… in fact their laughter was interrupted with a cleared throat. "Harry, it's time to go." Jacob now stood a few yards away, a direction where the wind didn't blow so he didn't have to smell their scent; thankfully the same courtesy allowed the vampire's to breathe easily.

"In a minute, I can't…"

"Harry!"

Harry whirled around, "For the love of Merlin what! I am having a conversation!"

Jacob glared, "We're going to miss our flight, Leah will rip me a new one if we're late for her wedding."

"I'll apparate us!"

"Now Harry."

"Jacob, when has that tone ever worked with me? Exactly, I'll be there in a moment. In fact let me introduce you to Amelia." He gestured to the waving girl, "Amelia let me introduce you to my brute of a husband, Jacob."

"Hello." Jacob gave a tight nod, "We'll be late." He tapped at his digital watch, "The flight leaves in one hour and we need to go through customs."

"For the love of Merlin…" rubbing the bridge of his nose Harry was grateful for the wave of calm that hit him, "You have my number, any time you want to chat just call me." Giving them a smile he couldn't help but poke Alice's stomach, she was still bouncing with that silly grin. "And you take some Ritalin."

Jacob allowed a quick wave before he yanked Harry away and glared at a smirking Edward whose arm rested snugly around his own wife's waist. "Let's go."

"You're a prat you know that. It's been half a century and you're acting like a jealous teenager."

"I don't trust him, them." Jacob grumbled as they carefully made their way down the slippery hill.

"He's still cute, for an old guy." Harry teased, firmly aware his words carried over the rain to the pouting vampire who was being teased by his family, old indeed.

"He's dead, never took you for a necrophilia."

"Remind me to ask Teddy to tell you about my second boyfriend. Well boyfriend wouldn't be the proper term; we only dated for little over a week." Jacob spared him a look which Harry returned with his most innocent expression, "You met him before, short and stocky where's that letterman jacket from his old alma mater." Growing horror built within the shape-shifter, "Played on the rugby team back in the 50's…"

"Him!"

Harry let out a laugh at the horrified expression on his husbands face, tugging the larger man along he added. "You know if Edward wasn't taken I could see if he wanted to have some fun with us." Jacob stumbled but Harry continued on undisturbed, "The Sire wasn't so bad looking, maybe we can take part in an interspecies tryst, you know mend broken bridges."

Jacob thought he might faint. "Harry…"

"Yes my cuddly wuddly."

"You scare me sometimes. We're going to go to our hotel and you're packing while I drink myself into forgetting everything you just said." With a giggle Harry apparated the two of them away, leaving behind a group of amused vampires.

Amelia bit her thumb; it was an odd human gesture that had never left her, "Should I be concerned for your virtue Edward?"

"Ema!" scandalized Edward glared as his family poked fun at him, "Laugh now but he wants all of us Cullen men… together." And that stopped the laughing from the men, the woman on the other hand were falling over one another.

"I think I just made a new best friend." Alice giggled.

"No!" Emmett burst out, panicked, "You will not become bosom buddies with someone who wants a piece of my ass!"

"I think it's cute." She fluttered her eyes at her husband, "Don't you think Jasper?" In reply Jasper stared, unmoving.

Edward took his wife's hand and left his family to argue beneath their umbrellas and he made his way closer to the grave of the human he had loved and lost so long ago. "It's sad."

"What is?" Amelia couldn't feel any sort of harsh jealousy for a dead woman, or someone who would never be an issue in the first place.

"How even without the memories her life was still miserable."

There it was, Amelia knew and even understood that her husband checked up on Bella. Though he gave up on the human he couldn't let her go completely. It was a curiosity that she allowed him to indulge in to an extent, a line Edward knew not to cross. "She lived how she lived, it can't be changed. I like to believe she'll be in a better place, peaceful."

Eyes following the engraving of Bella Swan, Edward found that small part of him he held in secret uncoil and now he had his peace.

It was done.

Over.

"Let's go home." Taking Amelia's hand in his he gave her a kiss and then the family was gone as if they had never been there.

The End

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: There's the end. Let me clarify something about my Harry. He was a fluffy kid who was self conscious and then he goes off to get his mastery out of state. He basically had a clean slate so he takes care of himself, meets Teddy, they had a brief relationship that ended with them becoming FWB. Like any newly free young adult without parental supervision he partied. Oversexed and underloved Harry took what he got but he does have morals.

I firmly believe he wouldn't cheat on Jake and yea Harry flirts but who doesn't? I mean come on, he just can't switch off what's been a norm for him, he just found out that Jacob imprinted on him. With Paul... seriously people. If a naked sexy shape shifter pops in front of you, wouldn't you forget for a moment that you were attatched? What counts is that Harry stopped pursuing him when he was reminded that he had imprinted on Jacob and don't you think it would be fun to make Jake jealous and have all that lemony make up sex.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Posted: FF (5/16/11)

**Author's Note:**

> wow. youj actually read it? Kudos. *Cookies and Hugs* love you.   
> *Removes Imperius and runs*


End file.
